Starting Over
by Ciel D'or Serendipite
Summary: She is a BOY tennis champion. She is also the mysterious singer. Echizen Ryoma, that is. What happens when she moves to Japan? Thrill Pair. Rated T for language. Fem!Ryo, First fanfic, don't kill me. Please read and review. Thank you very much. Formerly: WhitewingsFlutter
1. INTRODUCTION

DISCLAIMER:I DON'T own Prince Of Tennis…*sigh~*.

Hello, I'm a very new author I recently got my account. I beg to anyone who reads this PLEASE go easy on me! Constructive criticism is welcome.

Author's note: As much as I try to make it Canon there is **very likely to be some OOC (out of character).**

Warning: This is a Fem! Ryoma story.

**Summary**

In almost every part of the world, you could look forward, straight, any direction and see the face young boy who won all four grand slams at the age of 15.

In almost every part of the world, you could also see posters and banners promoting the mysterious teenage singer, HiKaRi, whose age and face are unknown.

But, no one knows these two young prodigies are one in the same.

Three people sat on the couch in the living room, across a small, lithe figure sitting across in a small armchair.

The three on the couch, Nanjiroh, Rinko, and Ryoga Echizen all had bewildered expressions on their, faces wondering what the person across had to say.

Ryoma Echizen sighed and pulled of her cap as long, silky, black hair with green tints tumbled down her back. Sometimes she was Ryoma Echizen, the boy, miracle tennis player.

Other times, she was the mysterious prodigy singer, HiKaRi. It was a hard way to live, always busy and she was tired of it.

Finally, she spoke and said quite bluntly, " I want to quit and move to Japan."

Her father just looked questioningly at her, her brother gawked like she just said she wanted to be a model or something, and her mother's eyes widened, but then she gave a smile. _Ah, at least she got it._ Ryoma thought.

Her father said, "Care to elaborate?"

She took a breath, and quickly said, "Dad I want to quit music and tennis for awhile and go to school in Japan! "

Both her brother and father screamed, " WHAT!? WHY!? "

Her mother cut in, "Both of you be quiet and listen to her!"

They quieted (though rather reluctantly) and she continued,

" I'm just tired of living a life where I can't relax for a second- she was cut of by her brother,

" But chibisuke! –

" Plus, I'm tired of all the fans- ESPECIALLY those stupid girls yelling "Marry me! Marry me!" even though I'M a girl too!"

"Hey, c'mon shojo! You don't have to-

" I want to be able to live as a girl! Be seen, as ME! To have FRIENDS!" She was beginning to lose her patience…

" That's why your HiKaRi, rememb-

She snapped.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I WANT PEOPLE WHO **KNOW **ME, AND LIKE ME FOR WHO **I** AM! NOT THOSE WHO WATCH ME FROM A STAGE, OR BLEACHERS! PEOPLE WHO ACTUALLY **KNOW **WHAT I EVEN LOOK LIKE! She screamed panting, red faced.

They were surprised they didn't know she felt like that. Ryoga and Nanjiroh were both boys and liked the attention from fan girls; Rinko had many friends who admired her looks. They didn't know she had felt so trapped.

Her face saddened slightly, " Look what I'm trying to say is I just feel like a bird in a cage. I don't hate tennis, or singing. I'm not quitting altogether. Just professionally, I mean. I love them both too much to give it up. I just don't like what comes with it."

All three of them silently agreed, _we just want her to be happy._

Then Ryoga said, " Alright, chibisuke we get it. I have a question though, why Japan?"

Ryoma cocked her to the right slightly, " um, well first of all, people won't know I live, so I can go outside safely and, well, I figured Japan was fine since I've never toured there and we ARE a Japanese family, you know."

Ryoga sighed, " Well we'd better hold a press conference soon…"

So…. How was it? Please read and review!


	2. Fire and Ice

DISCLAIMER: Yep… still don't own it… *sighs* …mada…mada…atashi…

A HUMONGO thanks to Hopelesslyhope, and Cielheart Ie'chan my first reviewers! You make me so happy…*sniff*

Authors Note: **Possible OOC, Please read & review, constructive criticism welcome.**

Warning: Fem!Ryoma and some Bad language

This is Japanese

**This is English**

" _Echizen Ryoma's live concert yesterday afternoon came as a bit of a surprise, the young teen was not there himself however his family announced his shocking break from the tennis world claiming the boy wanted to take a 'breather'. Questions were asked, however…" _ The television blared in the airport, a little ways away from the gate, a young girl was talking to three other people.

"Ryoma, you're absolutely, positively, COMPLETELY sure you aren't forgetting anything, right? Are you sure?"

" Hai, hai, kaa-san I'm completely sure."

" All right, now chibisuke I've packed you around two or three crateful's of oranges, it should last about two weeks, then I'll send s'more, 'kay?"

" Oh, so it's _your _fault my bag's so heavy… mo, well, make sure to send me those oranges, Ryoga."

" Alright, Shojo-chan! Don't slack off! We'll be over as soon as everything's calmed down. I'll harassing you soon enough don't worry!" _She better not get any boyfriends! I'll take 'em all down!_

" Baka Oyaji! I'm not getting any boyfriends! I'll take any guy that harasses me DOWN! That _includes_ you, Oyaji!" The girl said with a smile. (well… more like_ smirk._)

" Heh? Ma… mate!"(1) Her father shouted. But she was already walking away.

" Bye! Love you!"

" Make sure to contact us!" Her mother called, with her brother nodding. Her father darting his eyes between her and her mother, sweating bullets, then called,

"Ma…Mate! Sho-Shojo! You wouldn't do such a thing to your sweet father, right? _Right!?_

A stewardess was walking down the aisle, doing her usual rounds, when she spotted a girl still sleeping against a window. She went to wake the girl, when she almost blushed, but caught herself. _This girl really beautiful… _She shook herself. Then, proceeded and said

" Miss… miss… Um, the flight's over… please wake up…"

"Mya?"

This time she really blushed, her face going completely red. Suddenly, she started whacking and muttering about being, "enamored over girls" and "ridiculous". Meanwhile, the girl watched this, not really registering in her "I'm-still-sleeping!" state. She slowly registered being in an airplane… the airplane's not moving… Then she thought _Ah! My baggage! I gotta get to the baggage claim! _She dashed out, leaving the woman babbling.

"Hmm… I told her I'd call but my phone's dead…damn!"

A young girl was pacing in the middle of a not-so-crowded sidewalk.

_GRRRmmmmbbbblllllleeeee~_

" Ah, crap… Now I'm hungry too, I guess it makes sense after sleeping 15 hours…"

_Ah, What the hell! I'll just go to the school! _She started walking when she thought _Wait… where is the school? _Realization hit her and she sank to the ground. Blue in the face, she wondered _Did I really come this unprepared? *Sigh* _

Springing up, she said "AH! I got it! I'll-"

_BONK!_

~ Fuji's Point of View ~

I was walking towards a restaurant with the other regulars, it was vacation time and we'd recently come back to school from a training camp. I was towards the back of the group, and while we were walking I noticed someone on the right of the sidewalk, with their head in their

Hands. I couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl since I couldn't see his/her face, and the hair was in a cap.

Suddenly a voice cut in,

"Hahahahaha! Momo that's so funny, Nya!"

"Demo, Eiji-senpai… it's true, it is!"(2)

"Nya, Fu~Ji~Ko~ you think so too, right, Nya?"

" Ara? Fuji-Senpai?"

" Eiji, I this person sitting here…" I replied.

" Eh? What's wrong!?" he screamed.

I squat and said,

"Ano…a-"

"AH! I got it! I'll-"

BONK!

"Ow…" Was all I could say, as far as I could tell she/he just head butted me.

(Narration)

The girl was slowly curling into a ball….

" Whoa, is she okay?"

" Oh, no! Unyaa!"

"Fhhsssssss!"

She heard voices, but she didn't really care. She was in a really crappy mood. _Guh, hungry, lost, AND hurt. How unlucky am I?_

A soft hand touched her forehead-on the part that was red, and swollen-and she flinched.

Sitting up, she started taking in her surroundings. Slowly.

Frowning, and pouting slightly she looked around. There were eight boys sitting in a half-circle around her. On her far left, was a boy with brownish hair, hazel eyes and glasses. His face was in a serious expression and there was just a small hint of concern.

Next, to him was a boy with rectangular glasses, that had a strange and creepy gleam to them, he had spiked hair. Oh, worst of all was he looked extremely _**tall**__. _Yeaugh.

After him, was a shy looking boy with light brown hair. The only strange thing was he had some crazy sideburns, he was also _**tall, **_but he looked like a friendly person.

Next, to him there were two boys around the same height, (still _**tall**_ though) one with spiky hair and purple eyes, the other with hair covered by a green bandanna and black charcoal eyes. The two would throw a heated glare to the other out of the corner of their eyes every few seconds, like having an eyeball fight, or something. Oops, that came out strange.

On her far right a boy with red hair, and bright blue eyes was hanging on to the arm of a boy with quite a strange haircut. The bottom half was shaved, the top was very close-cropped and black, but the weird part was he ha just _**two **_bangs sticking out like a bugs antennae. He had worried green eyes, and you could just see the motherliness pouring out of him.

The last boy was sitting in the middle, right in front of her; this was probably the one she bumped into as he had a small bruise on his forehead. This boy looked slim, lithe and slightly feminine. But at the same time it felt like he wouldn't even touch you to make you surrender, but she didn't know why she felt like that. He had shoulder length brown hair, with long bangs in front. His eyes were closed, eyebrows creased in a worried expression. His mouth visibly tightened, but then….

His eyes opened, and she was staring into the icy depths of a pair of bright cerulean blue eyes. Those eyes were controlling her, trying to push her over for control. They were sucking her in, making her want to come closer. She now understood that feeling all he needed were those eyes. But _**she **_of course wasn't going to let that happen. So she fought back with her own fiery, golden stare.

Then, he moved his lips to speak, it was just a simple question,

"Are you alright?"

So, was it too short? I felt like I should end there. But on my laptop I can't tell the length.

(1) Mate=wait (2) Demo= but Please Read and review! Thank you!


	3. Meet the Tennis Team, Seigaku!

DISCLAIMER: I reeaallllyyy want to…. But…. No, still don't own Prince of Tennis.

Thank you to everyone who read and to,

MintLeafeon, anime fan 202101202, JigokuTenshi834, Cielheart Ie'chan, and shinigamikouryu an even bigger thanks for reviewing!

Authors Note: **Possible OOC, Please read & review, constructive criticism welcome. **

Warning: Fem!Ryoma and some bad language

This is Japanese

**This is English**

"Are you alright?"

She was still entranced and didn't hear him, but quickly noticed that he'd broken their gaze.

"Eh?"

" Ochibi-chan, Fuji asked if you were okay, are you?" another voice broke in.

She turned to see it was the redhead.

"Mm, I'm fine." She replied.

"Hey, um… are you a girl, Ochibi-chan? I think you are but I'm not sure. And so, your either a pretty boy or a pretty girl, Nya." The redhead said.

She raised her eyebrows. _Huh? What kind of question is that? _Well, when she thought about it, her long hair was hidden under a cap and she was wearing a thin, baggy, sweater, hiding her chest.

She replied, " Are there even pretty guys?"

The redhead nodded vigorously, " Unyaa! Yep! I know a reeaallllyyy pretty one! So which are you?"

She rolled her eyes, " A girl, obviously." She took her cap off and long greenish black hair cascaded down her back.

The boy was looking at her wide-eyed. She raised an eyebrow,

" Is there a bird on my head or something?"

The boy exclaimed happily, " Waa… Your so pretty Ochibi!"

She frowned at him, " Hah?"

He didn't answer but said, Nya, I'm Kikumaru Eiji, a high school senior, I'll introduce us!"

He pointed to the boy with the weird haircut, " This is my doubles partner Oishi Shuichiro, he's a senior as well!"

Then he pointed to two other boys, " This is Momoshiro Takeshi, his nickname is Momo, though." The boy with spiky hair grinned and waved. Then the redhead pointed to the other boy. " This is Kaoru Kaido. They are both juniors!"

He pointed to three boys on the left, " That's Taka-san, but his full name is Kawamura Takashi." The one with light brown gave her a smile and light wave. Then pointing to the boy with spiky hair and glasses, he said, " This is Inui Sadaharu, he's a data freak." Giving him a funny glance. The boy in question was writing in a little green notebook murmuring, "Ii data…" creepily.

" Gah! Iii-nui! Are you taking data on yourself, unyaa!?" The redhead gasped.

Turning his head towards the one with the ever-stoic expression," unyaa, that was creepy… Anyways, this is Tezuka Kunimitsu, my buchou, and all three of them are seniors." He said.

The one with brownish hair and glasses gave a curt nod.

He then pointed to the one in the middle, " Last, but definitely not least, is Fuji Syuusuke, also a senior and resident tensai." The boy said with a smile. The one she'd had a "staring competition"

With earlier now had his eyes closed and his face had a light smiling expression. The girl had the strange impression the smile was fake which unnerved her. This boy had a very strange effect on her and it was scary. Feeling herself becoming tense she took a moment to compose herself. She wasn't gonna lose to something so small!

" –Ur name Ochibi-chan?" she heard the redhead boy saying.

" Eh?" she replied blankly.

He made a frowning expression, " Mo, Ochibi-chan you keep spacing out! I told you we were a tennis club and asked you what _**your**_name was!"

" Ah… My name is Ryoma Echizen, freshman."

He blanched. So did some of the others.

"E- ECHIZEN RYOMA!? Huh-but…-How?-"

"_**THE **_Ryoma Echizen?!"

"Stop." A calm voice cut in. "Think about it. Ryoma Echizen is a boy. _Male._ She is a girl. They're obviously different people." It was the one named Fuji.

"Oh, Yeah you're right Fuji."

Although he stated they were different people, Ryoma had the sneaking suspicion the person himself believed otherwise. _Hmm, I'll have to look into that later _She thought.

" Echizen-chan, what were you doing before we bumped into you?" A voice cut into her thoughts.

It appeared to be Oishi, the one with the weird hair.

" Eto… I was wondering what to do because I was lost, hungry, and my cell was dead."

" I see… where did you need to go?"

" Um… I think it was called… Hoshizora Academy."

"Eh?! Hoshizora Academy?!"

" Ah… Hai."

He gave a small smile "We can help you then. You see, we are all students there. We were about to go eat, though so, you can come with us and eat as well." He offered.

She shrugged and said, " Sure."

"Here we are, Hoshizora Academy."

After eating they had walked her to the school, talking amongst themselves.

She uttered a small, "Thanks."

Then, she turned and registered the place in her mind, before her eyes widened in shock and awe.

She gasped and gave a small, "Whoa…"

Sorry, it's really late, 3 in the morning but I wanted to finish so I stopped there. I think this might

End up a Fuji/Ryoma fic with the way I've been writing it, but if there's an overwhelming request for

Something else it might change. I am currently still on summer break so I've been updating pretty fast, but school starts on Wednesday so I might be a little slower depending on my workload. (Private school… noooooo… :' *sniff*)Damn, every time I get new reviews I wanna update so you don't hate me… Gee, you people are gonna make me short forever, my sleep. (Not that I get a lot anyway…) Hahaha… luv ya! Please read and review.


	4. Hoshizora Academy

DISCLAIMER: Nope… (Wahhhhhh! :' ) _**Still**_ don't own Prince of Tennis…

Thank you very much to,

Xbamsod, Cielheart Ie' chan, MintLeafeon, and sakurablossoms for reviewing, and also to all those reading, please review as well! Sugu ni kansha shimasu!

Author's Note: **Possible OOC, Please read & review, constructive criticism welcome.**

Warning: Fem!Ryoma and some bad language

This is Japanese

**This is English**

"Whoa…"

_The place is friggin' huge, dammit! _It was true. There were grand marble buildings, with precious jewels encrusted into the sides. There were statues and pillars and breathtaking designs all over the place. It didn't look overstuffed either, simply perfect. There were MANY different facilities, the place looked like a small town. They probably used whole buildings for a single club! _I'm so going to get lost here. Hell, how'd they even fit this place in Tokyo!? _CASTLES pale in comparison to the grandeur. However, there was one thing that caught her eye. _**Pleasantly**__, _I mean. There were wonderful gardens. To explain the entire school is in one HUGE circle, on the outside is the gate. On the outer circle, was a field in the west and a field in the east, what seemed to be dorms which were closest to where she was, an area that held all the facilities and a garden larger than the rest, also with a certain assortment of flowers, that also held a big greenhouse. In the next layer, there were eight gardens lined in a circle, all of different sizes but smaller than the one with the greenhouse. The gardens seemed to have different themes or something similar as each garden held only certain flowers arranged in particular ways. In between were splendid roofed corridors with giant pillars and tall statues. After that were the school buildings. In the very center was a large dome filled completely with soft-looking grass and… _sakura trees…_ she thought. _I'm definitely going to have to visit those._

_~At the same time~_

" AH! That Ochibi-chan! Her face is all glazed over!"

" Saa, she does have a certain habit of spacing out…"

" Eto… Echizen-chan… Echizen-chan!"

Finally she turned her head and looking surprised exclaimed, "Wai!"

The Kawamura boy spoke, "Echizen-chan, you were gazing at the building for about five minutes and didn't seem to hear us so we got worried…"

She looked like she was listening, but apparently wasn't as her eyes suddenly widened and she suddenly exclaimed,

" WAH! I gotta get to the office!"

" Eh? Echizen-cha-"

" Thanks! Bye!"

Hand still outstretched, Kawamura shook off the abruptness.

Fuji opened his eyes and said," Saa, she sure is a 'My Pace' person."

Feeling a shiver down his spine, Kikumaru exclaimed, " GAH! Waa… Fujiko… don't do that, Nya!"

Closing his eyes into a innocent smile- A little _**too **_innocent- he replied,

" Do what, Eiji? "

Walking into the office building- luckily it was easily noticeable- she suddenly felt shivers run through herself. _What the heck? Oh, whatever…_

She noticed there weren't to many people, but stopped in front of someone who appeared to be a receptionist.

She said, " Uh, excuse me…-"

The woman looked up and said, " Name please, dear."

" Eto… Ryoma, Echizen…"

" Oh, very nice on getting that scholarship! Well we didn't expect you until tomorrow morning and the principal's on a trip, but, luckily I _**do**_ have your dorm key."

She opened a drawer and brought out a key for room 124.

" Once again we have overcrowded and, so, you as well as some other first years are staying in the Tennis Club Dorm."

" Tennis Dorm?"

The receptionist explained, " We have many different dorm buildings, Echizen-san. We have a dorm for both the boys and girls, divided on different floors between first, second and third years. Also we have separate dorms for the clubs that have morning activities and such as not to disturb other students. The two main ones are largest, but the tennis club's dorm is next in size, so if we run out of rooms they are placed there."

" I see…"

~ Time skip: A couple weeks later ~

After she had settled in she realized the place was. A. Frickin'. Ghost town. There were like, what, 15 people in the morning? She was finding it very strange… Another thing was many places were closed off during the break._** Including the gardens, greenhouse, AND sakura dome.**_ Breaks were rrrreeeeaalllyyy starting to piss her off. Or maybe that was the period speaking?

Anyway after she'd done her usual morning training. (She'd woken up at 10.) _At least the break's almost over. _She thought. Getting hungry picked up her tennis bag and decided to eat in town and then go to the street courts. As she passed the rooms, she heard a television blaring from inside a room.

" _It has been recently announced by her manager that HiKaRi is taking a break from the music scene, but not permanently. When HiKaRi is going to be back has yet to be revealed. However, this follows also young, tennis star, Echizen Ryoma's disappearance from the spotlight as well. Just what is happening to our young stars?"_

She heard a short "Eeeehhhhh?!"then resumed walking, _Looks like I finally have some new dorm mates, eh? They announced it as well. Oh… that reminds me, I wonder if my voice will hold out even if I don't practice? Oh well, I'll just practice when I find time by myself…_

" Aaahhhh…. That was a very nice lunch! " _Besides the fact that people kept staring at me, well, I know __**most**__ people don't eat 23 burgers, 16 packs of fries, three extra-large Cokes, 2 super mega shakes, but still, don't they know about manners? _She thought, as she walked to the street courts.

When she got there she noticed it was mostly empty besides 7 boys in gray and white jerseys. She walked down the stairs, to where five of them were. She stood a next to, if not a little behind where a blue haired boy with glasses sat on a bench. They were watching a silver haired boy was playing against a brownish blond boy. It was interesting so she watched as well. She went unnoticed for few minutes. Still watching the game, she didn't notice a redhead look up, blush, then hissed to the blue haired boy,

" _Oi, Yushi! " he said pointing to her. _

The blue haired boy coughed, startling her out of her reverie. She turned her head to face him as he said,

"Excuse me, miss, can anyone from the Hyotei tennis team help you?"

Sorry, somehow I end up writing these at like three in the morning. I'm going to be a MIDGET!

Anyway! Next chapter is meeting Hyotei!

BTW, I know a couple of you wanted this to be a royal pair fic, but I said it would be a thrill pair one most likely, the truth is I already have a different role planned for him. What that role is? You'll find out in due time people, Fufufu… Please read&review!


	5. Meet the Tennis Team, Hyotei!

DISCLAIMER: Really, now! If I'd written it, we wouldn't all be Prince of Tennis fan girls!

YAY! Many thanks to all readers and especially,

Cielheart Ie'chan, EmeraldRain25, and MintLeafeon

For reviewing!

Author's Note: **Possible OOC, Please read & review, constructive criticism welcome.**

Warning: Fem!Ryoma and some bad language. Also, the match might be a little lame, sorry I'm no good at this kind of thing.

This is Japanese

**This is English**

* * *

" Excuse me miss, can anyone from the Hyotei Tennis Team help you?"

A hint of recognition sparked in the back of her mind. _Hyo…tei…? Where have I heard that before? _She thought it best to ignore it for now, and to answer the question.

Giving a smile, she said, " Oh, no I just that this match is rather… _**interesting.**_ " Pointing to the match between Ootori and Hiyoshi.

" For example, that silver-haired boya, and brown-haired boya have quite good techniques. Also…" (1)

Oshitari was a little surprised at her comments, she did seem very knowledgeable.

" Ah! I did come here to play a game so would anyone consider?"

"Normally, you would have to ask the captain, but since Atobe's not here I suppose it's fine." Oshitari replied coolly. " Who would you like to play against? "

She thought about it…

And smiled. " The sleepyhead. "

Oshitari raised his eyebrows, then replied,

"Jiroh? Well, if you want to play him, you'll have to wake him."

" Okay." Was the calm reply he got.

" Jiroh-san."

_* SNORE *_

" Jiiii- Roooooooohhh- San "

* _Snore *_

_This was starting to get annoying, should she just get a new player? Mm… Ah! Heheheh…._

She got a black marker from her bag, took off the cap, and got dangerously close to Jiroh's face when suddenly his eyes snapped open, and he grabbed the marker a mere millimeter from his face.

"Huh? Wha? Why?" He said, confused.

An angelically pretty face was leaned above him.

The pretty face said, " Welcome back, Jiroh-san. I'm your opponent. Let's play! "

Understanding what she meant his face brightened a little.

"Okay!"

* * *

"Jiroh-san you can serve."

He nodded still a bit sleepy. He served from the baseline.

Ryoma ran a little and returned it perfectly, while also gauging her opponent. _Hummm… both strength and spin are quite good even though it's a regular return…better than some pros hmmm…_

Jiroh was running to the net. _Serve and volley, ka? Well let's see your play…_

Of course, she aimed a perfect shot to his feet, a serve and volley players weak spot. He stumbled. _Perfect, this is going smoothly… wait… he… he returned it!? In the rackets sweet spot too… omoshiroi…(2) _

The rest of the game continued that way. " Game, Akutagawa! One game to love." Oshitari announced.

Ryoma smirked._ You play a very interesting game, Jiroh-san. Demo, I already know how to break your special volleys!_

Ryoma bounced the ball. On the other side of the court, she could see Jiroh still yawning slightly. _Don't worry Jiroh-san, I'll give you a wonderful wake-up._ Smirking wider she tossed the ball up. Arching her back, then bending her knees as she sprang up and racket collided with the ball. A yellow rocket zoomed towards Jiroh and spun in place before springing up, Jiroh just barely avoiding a face pummeling.

Jiroh's eyes slowly widened sparkling with glee then, he exclaimed,

"WAH! OMG! DID YOU GUYS SEE THAT!? IT WAS FREAKING AWESOME! OSHITARI, OSHITARI, YOU SAW THAT RIGH-"

" 15-love! Jiroh, get back in position you're in the middle of a game."

"Ah! That's right!"

Ryoma did four more twist serves, and won a love game, while Jiroh jumped around like a excited puppy. Then as Jiroh served she quickly ran up to the net, returned the ball right to the baseline, making Jiroh run back in order to return it. The game followed in that pattern while on the sidelines…

" Hooo… nice strategy. Running to the net, as soon as he serves, then when he tries to move to the net pin him to the baseline with deep shots. It's also a stamina user because Jiroh has to bend his knees a lot to reach those deep shots. All Jiroh can do is defend. Not, bad… not bad at all…"

" Gekokujyou…"

" Yeah, but I think the scariest thing is that that girl completely analyzed Jiroh's play style as well as a way to prevent him from using his magic volleys and she did it all in one game."

" Gekokujyou…"

" Also that girl hasn't used any special techniques at all, besides that twist serve and her speed, stamina, strength, reflex, and all her moves are perfect. There is now desperate dashing or anything. Just the right amount to get to the return. She's barely even breaking a sweat. On the other hand Jiroh's sweating like crazy, and all he's doing is defending."

" Gekokujyou…"

" DAMMIT, HIYOSHI! JUST SHUT THE HELL UP, ALREADY!"

" Usu."

In the end, the game ended 6-1 to Ryoma.

" Geez, your super, super good, hime-chan!"

" Senpai, you're extremely strong as long as your at the net. But, otherwise if you can't get to the net you can only defend. If you learn a way to overcome that weak spot you'll be pretty good. "

" Ah, thanks for the advise…"

Ryoma checked her phone for the time. She suddenly burst,

" WAI! It's so late! I've gotta go!"

She dashed across the courts, grabbed her things and ran up the stairs before turning,

"BAI! Hyotei Tennis team Senpai-tachi!"

" Ah! Wait hime-chan! What's your name?!"

She turned and smirked before saying, " Ryoma, Echizen!" Then she dashed off, running back towards the school.

The Hyotei regulars stood, shocked.

" Echizen, Ryoma? "

* * *

It Is once again very late. Hafta get in bed now, Bye! Please Read&Review

(1) How the Japanese say Boy.

(2) Intresting…


	6. When Meeting Neighbors, You

DISCLAIMER: I don't like stating the obvious, but, no, I DON'T own this…

Aww… there weren't many reviewers last chapter…

Was it because I didn't reveal Atobe? Patience, patience and for those with a observant eye there were some very subtle hints last chapter and Atobe is coming soon…

Anyways to my to reviewers,

Cielheart Ie'chan, and MiintLeafeon,

I love you guys, you rock reviewing just about every chapter!

Also, about longer chapters… I'm sorry I'm a reaaaalllyyyy trying guy! It's just that sometimes I feel like it's just time to stop and also I'm also writing late at night (like 3 am) and I recently started school… I'm trying really hard to stay awake as it is! I'll try to make it work, so…

Author's Note: **Possible OOC, Please read & review, constructive criticism welcome.**

Warning: Fem! Ryoma and some dirty mouths.

This is Japanese

**This is English**

" Echizen, Ryoma…?"

" USO! Yuushi! She can't be Echizen, Ryoma…right? I mean… I mean… Echizen's a boy… A-and she's a girl…a pretty girl… so…she can't? ….no…she… y-yeah…" Gakuto burst out looking confused.

Oshitari sighed and said, " There is no need to freak out. With so many people in the world it's not surprising that one has the same name as the other. Obviously, this Ryoma is a GIRL, not a boy. Also, although she is also quite good at tennis, her style is completely different, focusing on the basics, while the other Echizen is a complete technique specialist. So, you see unless Echizen(famous Echizen) got a sex change and lost his memory, they aren't the same person."

Then, slowly but surely, the rest of the members made it's way out of their stoned state.

" Aaahhhh! That was fun. Those guys were pretty good, but not enough to beat me!" Ryoma practically skipped up the stairs to the dorm. She opened her door and flopped on the huge, squishy bed. _I'm so glad I don't have a roommate!_ She thought. She was debating whether she should just sleep for the rest of the day or not when she heard a knock on the door. She opened it to find a small girl with long brown pigtails looking towards the floor. Her first thought was "_Damn, her hair is long…"_

She stared blankly and said, "May I help you?"

The girl jumped and looked at her with a heavily blushing face, and stuttered out,

" E-e- Eto… I-I'm S-Sakuno Ryuuzaki, I-I'm one of y-your new d-d-d-dorm mates!"

Ryoma just stared for a minute, thinking vaguely, _Is it really possible to stutter that much in just one sentence?_ She shook herself out of her reverie and said with a small smile,

" Why are you all nervous? I'm not gonna bite you." Ryoma said softly. She thought she should be careful because this girl looked like a scared rabbit.

The girl looked up slightly surprised, then looked down blushing harder.

" Do you want to come in?"

" A-aa…"

~ Sakuno's point of view~

_Um, um, Let's see… I've already knocked on the door… so… she must be out… Ah! Maybe I'll just stand by her door… Ah! But then she'll think I'm strange! Oh! I'll just go and wait inside!_

Almost as soon as Sakuno entered her dorm, she heard the sound of someone unlocking their door. Then, closing the door behind them. She figured it must have been her neighbor as they were one of the only few on the floor, who was even at he school. She walked over to the door of her neighbor and knocked.

The door opened and what she saw left her completely speechless.

Sakuno wasn't sure what she had expected, but she definitely hadn't expected her dorm mate to be so…pretty. She was completely ethereal. She had silky darkish-green long hair, that tumbled over her shoulders and down her back. Her skin was smooth, and a light peachish color, almost white. Her eyes were the best feature. She had glinting golden eyes, that were lined with dark, raven black lashes. She also had a slightly bored expression on her face, which made her look nicer instead of lazy.

" May I help you?"

The girl's question made her jump in surprise. She was also very aware of her heavily blushing face. _Oh, Sakuno! This isn't so hard, just do it! Aa-ahhhh…! I just don't know how to act against someone so beautiful!_ (It also didn't help that the girl had a very cocky and bored look on her face.)She slowly opened her mouth and started talking with many, many, stutters in between. God, even she thought she was pathetic.

What her possible goddess of a dorm neighbor said to her took her by slight surprise

The girl with the bright golden eyes gave her a small smile and said, with the gentleness of one talking to a helpless little girl, she asked,

" Why are you so nervous? I'm not going to bite you."

Sakuno felt herself look up, eyes a bit wide in surprise. She hadn't expected this girl to be like that. She always had the idea that people blessed with good looks would take advantage of it and so she thought it would be better to stay away from such people. She hadn't expected the girl in front of her to be so… so _**nice**_. She realized that she'd been staring at the girl then quickly looked down blushing. Then the other spoke,

" Do you want to come in?"

Sakuno hesitantly answered yes.

She walked into the room and noticed almost immediately that most of the things in the room had to do with music or tennis save a few Japanese recipe books. Besides that that slightly strange feature, the room was quite normal and very modest. Like all the other dorms, there was a kitchen, bathroom, bedroom and living room, as well as a small balcony. The room was painted a light blue and white with silver curtains and rug with a small kotatsu on it.(1)

" Um…Do you want anything to drink? "

" No, thank you "

" Okay" The girl said as she sat down.

"Eto… You…you haven't t-told me your name yet…"

"Ah…sou dayo? (2) My name is Echizen Ryoma."

"Oh…"

Sakuno was sort of starting to get fond of this girl. She stared around obliviously and Sakuno got the impression that she really didn't know or care about her looks like she had earlier expected. She liked that fact as well as the girl seemed pretty nice, if only a little hesitant. Also, she reminded her of a cat with her big, golden orbs and it was quite fun to watch her. They sat in a comfortable silence, that is, until someone started banging at the door.

"SAKUNO! SAAAKKKUUUUUNNNNOOOOOO! ARE YOU IN THERE!? YOU TOTALLY JUST DISSAPEARED!"

Sakuno stood up and hurried to the door to get her roommate to stop screaming.

" Tomo-chan, I was just meeting our new neighbor."

"New neighbor?" Tomoka questioned. Then she spotted Sakuno and ran towards her. A startled Ryoma was still sitting there blankly obviously surprised. _Also, like a cat. _Sakuno saw her friend quickly introduce herself to Ryoma then bombard her with questions. Ryoma, who was rapidly turning blue and in a nervous sweat, could only nod and say a small,

"Nice…to meet you…?"

~_Sigh~_

Ring! Rin-ring, ring! Ring-ring-ring!

_SNAP!_

" Gah! SHUT THE HELL UP!" Finally snapping, Ryoma threw the pillow she had been clutching over her head across the room. Fiercely grabbing her cellphone, she flipped it open and said,

"WHAT!?"

"_Yo! Chibisuke!"_

"What. The. Fuck. Do. You. Want, Ryoga!?"

" Oh, just wanted to say hi… plus to give you a wake up call. Wouldn't want to be late on your first day, ne?"

" It's five in the friggin' morning!"

" Ouch, what's with you and the curse words this morning… Anyways, If I let you sleep past five, I wouldn't be able to wake you up with a mere phone call! Then you'd be late and you'll be all-"

" Good. Bye, Ryoga"

"Eh? Wait! Wait a sec, Chibi-" _Beep. Beep. Beep._

_Stupid brother… Oh well, I guess it's too late to go back to bed now… _She got up and started her normal morning training. When she came back she took a bath, washed her face, brushed her teeth, et cetera, et cetera… Then, made her lunch. She quickly changed and looked at her uniform satisfied. Plus, the uniform sleeves were long enough, and as long as she scrunched her socks slightly at her ankles, nobody would notice the weights. _Or how much they weigh. _She chuckled to herself. After eating a quick breakfast, she decided to leave a little early. As she walked down the path she noticed that there were sakura trees here as well. _Hn, I haven't seen them before…I didn't know these were sakura… I guess they bloomed pretty recently then…_

_Sakura…_

Ye-ah! I finally finished today! Also, next chapter is Atobe's debut! Hahaha… I had a lotta trouble writing this one… I just couldn't get the whole 'neighbor's meet' thing…

Oh damn… Yeah, it finally happened. God. Just. Friggin'. Hates me. I was at karate taking my next belt test. I had not slept the whole frickin' week and I didn't drink anything and ate a preschooler's hand shaped burger for breakfast. Yeah, so guess what? I PASSED OUT DAMMIT! WOOHOO! \O U O/ No I'm NOT mental. Yet. Hahaha… fainted… right there… Damn. Well, oh well. I don't care because… I'M HA-P! (Yeah I don't geddit either) Anyways, please read and review! And as long as I get my hours in, I might start posting pictures for this fic! (Don't worry; I'm not a completely hopeless illustrator…)

Kotatsu is a small table with a heated blanket.

It either means 'Yeah' or 'Is that so?'


	7. Cherry Blossoms

DISCLAIMER: I ddooooonnntttt own prince of tennnniiiissss~ or Ikimono Gakari…. Or 'Sakura'~…But it's ok if you don't believe me…

Sick for the last few days… Oh, yeah! BOO to homework, and school! Ah, yes! To all you Atobe lovers out there this is YOUR chapter! Woo-hoo!

All my reviewers!

Sakurablossoms, JigokuTenshi834, FrancoiseLaraLapis, Simon G, MintLeafeon and Guest,

I Love You! Also, to those who are just reading, please review! You can ask questions or make comments and it can be short! Your reviews are like a drug, the more there are, and the more I slave away! Feed me!

Ryoma is a singer in this fic, so, it's time we brought in an actual song! It's 'Sakura' by Ikimono Gakari! I really recommend listening so here's the URL or you can look it up: watch?v=oj9LGPPoBWs

Author's Note: **Possible OOC, Please read & review, constructive criticism welcome.**

Warning: Fem! Ryoma and some dirty mouths.

This is Japanese

**This is English **

_These are lyrics_

* * *

**~Under the cherry blossoms, I can see…~**

_Sakura…_ However, her thoughts were interrupted, with a,

" Ryoma-Chhhhaaaaaannnn!"

She looked back to see a slightly out-of-breath Sakuno and a bouncing Tomoka. She turned and gave them a cool "Chisu"

"Ah, Ryoma-chan, what classes do you have?" A smiling Sakuno asked.

Fishing the schedule out of her bag, she handed it over to them. They looked it over then their eyes got noticeably wider.

"What?" She questioned.

"Ryoma-chan, over half your classes are with the third and second years!" They replied.

She took the schedule back and noted that it was true.

" Ah…I think the ones I have higher classes for, are the ones I had a perfect score on for my scholarship test."

Then Sakuno said, "Really? You came here on scholarship? You really must be smart, then."

"Yeah, why pay a fortune when you can win your way in?"

"AH! Ryoma-chan! Demo, if you have most of your classes with the third/second-years, then we won't get to see you besides P.E and Home Ec.!"

"Ah! Sou dayo…" It was true that she was sad about not having her only two friends not in her classes, but she was more curious about being in the higher class. Having classes with them wouldn't be too bad, right?

RiNg! rInG! RiNg!

"Ah! We better hurry!"

* * *

"Okay, so…. Where my classroom is…" Ryoma was in a bad mood. One thing bad about having a higher class was that she couldn't just follow her friends, no, she had to weave through the whole damn school to find her class. It also wasn't helping her mood that everyone a foot taller than her!

"Huff! At least I'm here now…" She said as she stopped in front of class 3-B. _Maybe I didn't take into account that I'd DEFINETLY be the shortest in this class…_

All of a sudden the teacher poked her head out of the door. Ryoma spoke up and said,

"Excuse me, but I'm anew student for this class and-"

"Oh? What's your name? I'm Yukio-sensei, by the way."

" Em… My name's Ryoma Echizen…I'm a scholarship student…"

The teacher looked down her attendance sheet and soon her eyes found the name. _Echizen, Ryoma-First year (scholarship winner) _Her smile brightened.

"Please wait out here until I call you in."

"Nn."

"Okay, class! Welcome to another new year! I know most of you are familiar faces, but this year we have a new student. She's this year's scholarship winner and, although she's just a first year, she had top grades to get promoted to this class! Class, this is, Echizen Ryoma, please come in."

When she came in Ryoma heard a loud,

"OH MY GOD, It's the Ochibi-chan!"

Then _someone _was glomping herwith enough force to knock out a bear. Her face was rapidly turning blue as both her nose and mouth were closed off, but even if they weren't she wouldn't be able to work her lungs anyway. No, they were busy being crushed by some high, loony, red head. Now she started waving her arms rapidly, as a gesture that meant I-WILL-die-if-I-don't-get-a-breath-this-instant.

Taking notice of this the teacher said, "Kikumaru, will you kindly let go and go back to your seat before she suffocates?"

Kikumaru let out a 'Hai, sensei!' before letting go and hurrying back to his seat.

Finally able to see, she looked around the room she did know a lot of these faces, actually but then her surveillance stopped at the second to last row, fourth seat from the right, eyes wide.

She saw his eyes widen as well.

Because there sat a very. Very. VERY, familiar face.

That was the face of Keigo Atobe.

Atobe Keigo, she knew he was in Japan and this was one of the best schools, even outside the country. _Of course, the monkey king can't settle for any less than the best. _Apparently, he recognized her as well, as his eyes widened slightly before he re-composed himself. Forgetting where she was, she almost yelled out loud before she saw him give her a small shake, meaning not to say anything. People noticed her slip-up though.

The teacher asked," What's wrong Echiz-"

All of a sudden, Atobe stood and declared,

"Humph! Well peasant, although you are a mere first-year, you were blessed enough to be in the same class as ore-sama! That in itself is the best wish you could desire. So, plebian how will y-"

"Oh, shut up, monkey king." Ryoma replied, thoroughly annoyed. She however, was quite pleased at the nice shock on his face. He quickly shook himself out of it and replied with a small smile,

"Hmph! Brat!"

The teacher quickly told Atobe to sit down, before anything else could happen.

She turned with a smile to her newest student.

"Echizen-chan, you can take a seat by Yukimura-kun. In the meantime class, I have a morning meeting to attend, so it's study hall. I trust you'll be nice to our new student." As she promptly left the classroom.

Ryoma walked to her seat, next to the one named Yukimura. The person was wearing a boy's uniform, but if not for that she'd be sure he was a she. He had fluffy blue hair and the front bangs on each side of his face were chin-length. He had long eyelashes and purple-lavender eyes? Anyways, although he was pretty tall she still wasn't completely convinced.

"Echizen-chan, nice to meet you, I'm Yukimura Seiichi. Captain of the Rikkaidai tennis team." The blue-haired boy said.

As she sat down she turned to him and said,

"Yoroshiku." _Hum, his voice is borderline not deep enough to be a boy. But, passable I suppose. _

Still with a smile, he merely said,

"Hu, quite curt aren't we."

She surveyed her surroundings. Just the people around her, Yukimura was on her right, and there was a sleeping Jiroh on her left. _Oh, Jiroh-san-oh no, that's right, Jiroh-senpai is my classmate. Let's see… _behind him was Atobe. _I'll have to talk to Keigo later… _In front of her was a familiar head of brown hair. _Wait, where have I seen- _The boy turned his head with open eyes she could swear she saw mesmerizing blue, before the boy's eyes closed in a smile. _Fuji Syuusuke… _Even she was a bit surprised, she barely remembered peoples names…Of course, not too surprised._ After all, he did leave an impression. _

"…Nice to see you again, Echizen."

"Oh, you know Echizen-chan, Fuji?" Yukimura inquired.

"The whole Seigaku team met her before school started."

"That's right, Kikumaru-kun obviously knows her as well."

Ryoma was currently drowning out their conversation in favor of fishing the marker out of her bag. _This will probably wake him up, and if it doesn't…oh well! _She uncapped the pen and lowered it slowly to her senpai's sleeping face. His eyes snapped open and stopped the pen almost touching his face.

"Damn" she said re-capping the pen.

"Mo…Hime-chan stop waking me up like that…." Jiroh said sleepily.

"Hooo…brat, you know Jiroh?" Atobe asked from behind.

"Atobe-buchou! Me, and Oshitari, and Mukahi, and Shishido, and Ootori, and Hiyoshi, and Kabaji too!"

Ryoma thought,_ Oh, I get it… 'Buchou is captain, right? No wonder Hyotei sounds familiar…_

"Eh? Hyotei too? How many people _**do **_you know Echizen-chan?"

She looked around to see that Yukimura and Fuji had stopped talking and were facing her.

" Um… Just Fuji-senpai and Monkey King's team…"

"Monkey King?"

Atobe sighed,

"Brat, I thought I've told you to stop calling me that! It's not very mature!"

Ryoma turned and stuck her tongue out. Then replied,

"Yeah, well guess what? Frankly, I don't give a damn, Mon~key~kiiiinnnnnggggg~"

"You…"

Everyone else burst out laughing, after all it's not everyday someone sees someone else talk like that to** ATOBE.**

"You two sure have a funny relationship."

Atobe and Ryoma blanched.

Turning to stare they both replied,

"Exactly what part is funny, Fuji/Fuji-senpai?!"

But Fuji didn't answer as he started chuckling again.

Ryoma and Atobe face palmed.

* * *

"Wow… The break times are pretty long here…" Ryoma said out loud as she wandered her way along. The school year had started and that means all facilities are OPEN!

When she reached the gardens she happily it was open. She went on a tour smelled all the flowers… It was quite pretty or anything. She wasn't a girly-girl or anything, and if anything she was the farthest thing from it. But gardens are different. It's things like such a large spread of breathtaking colors that make her happy. She doesn't know why, nor does she feel the need to. But the beauty sweeps her in, comforts her mind and makes her feel at peace. Then, she realized that she was already at the end of the garden tour and she was standing in front of the finale.

The Sakura Dome.

_Yay! I've been wanting to visit this place, forever! _She thought happily before entering.

It was wonderful, heart stopping, awe-inspiring, simply _**thrilling**_. Ryoma didn't even know how such a thing was even possible, since the dome was probably kept this way all year round. But, hey, the school was leaving her speechless each day so, everlasting cherry blossoms? Sure! It probably had something to do with the fact that, on different spots of the dome there were some techie lookin' thingies (as Ryoma put it) subtly placed here and there. But never mind that, the actual cherry blossoms were the wonderful things. They were all vibrant pink and white and chocolate browns, swirling, fluttering, and twirling. The petals fell softly dancing in the air as a small wind carried them to and fro. _The only thing better would be snow, of course that's impossible though._ As she wandered towards the last tree she plopped down, her thoughts wandering off. _Ah, gardens are so nice, they get me so drowsy and comfortable… Especially the sakura… they're so nice to fall asleep under… Sakura… sakura… why…? My heads all… why… my mouth is… am I sing..ing…-_her thoughts of a distant memory cut off as she opened her mouth and…

_Sakura hirahira maiorite ochite The cherry blossoms fell, fluttering down _

_Yureru omoi no take wo dakishimeta Embracing every bit of my fluttering love _

_Kimi to haru ni negai shi ano yume wa Even now, I'm dreaming the dream I prayed for with you that spring_

___Ima mo miete iru yo, sakura maichiru _The cherry blossoms scatter 

_Densha kara miete no wa From the train I could see_

_Itsuka no omokage The traces of one day _

_Futari de kayotta haru no oohashi The big bridge we crossed together_

_Sotsugyou no toki ga kite Graduation time came_

_Kimi wa machi wo deta And you left town _

_Irozoku kawabe ni ano hi wo sagasu no On the colorful riverbank, I search for that day_

_Sorezore no michi wo erabi We went our separate ways _

_Futari de haru wo oeta And brought our spring to an end _

_Sakihokoru mirai wa My future is in full bloom _

_Atashi wo aserasete But it fills me with panic_

_Odakyuusen no mado ni This year, once again, the cherry blossoms are reflected _

_Kotoshi mo sakura ga utsuru In the window of the Odakyuu train_

_Kimi no koe ga kono mune ni In my heart_

_Kikoete kuru yo I hear your voice _

_Sakura hirahira maiorite ochite The cherry blossoms fell, fluttering down _

_Yureru omoi no take wo dakishimeta Embracing every bit of my fluttering love _

_Kimi to haru ni negai shi ano yume wa Even now, I'm dreaming the dream I prayed for with you that spring_

___Ima mo miete iru yo, sakura maichiru _The cherry blossoms scatter 

_Kaki kaketa tegami ni wa The start of my letter to you_

"_Genki de iru yo" to Says "I'm doing OK"_

_Chiisana uso wa misukasareru ne You'll see through that little lie, won't you?_

_Meguriyuku kono machi mo Even the town going past _

_Haru wo ukeirete Is taking in the spring_

_Kotoshi mo ano hana ga tsubomi wo hiraku The flowers are opening their buds again this __year_

_Kimi ga inai hibi wo koete I'll get through these days without you_

_Atashi mo otona ni natte iku And I, too, will grow up _

_Kouyatte subete wasurete iku no kana Will I forget everything? _

"_Hontou ni suki dattan da" "I really loved you"_

_Sakura ni te wo nobasu I hold out my hands to the cherry blossoms _

_Kono omoi ga ima haru ni tsutsumarete iku yo Now my love is wrapped in the spring_

_Sakura hirahira maiorite ochite The cherry blossoms fell, fluttering down _

_Yureru omoi no take wo dakiyoseta Embracing every bit of my fluttering love_

_Kimi ga kureshi tsuyoki ano kotoba wa Even now, the strong words you gave me_

_Ima mo mune ni nokoru, sakura maiyuku Remain in my heart; the cherry blossoms dance_

_Sakura hirahira maiorite ochite The cherry blossoms fell, fluttering down _

_Yureru omoi no take wo dakishimeta Embracing every bit of my fluttering love_

_Tooki haru ni yume mi shi ano hibi wa Those days I dreamed of on that distant __Spring day_

_Sora ni kiete iku yo Disappear into the sky_

_Sakura hirahira maiorite ochite The cherry blossoms fall, fluttering down_

_Haru no sono mukou e to aruki dasu And I walk out into the spring_

_Kimi to haru ni chikai shi kono yume wo tsuyoku I clutch the dream I promised you that __Spring_

_Mune ni daite, sakura maichiru Tightly to my chest; the cherry blossoms dance _

Ryoma didn't even know she had been singing. The flowers really were like some kind of sleeping drug. She knew sha had to get up, missing class on the first day would NOT be could. And yet some how her mind was being lulled into a pool of dreams and memories. Her sense were being dulled. So dull, she didn't see the surprised, blue, eyes looking at her from a few feet away.

She was being drowned in pooling memories. Trying to make sense of things in her lulled state, she thought one thing. _I see a…boy with…brown hair...?_

* * *

Yes! I am done! Sorry for the long wait, I'm working on this during my breaks and lunch period. Hopefully this is a kinda longish chapter? Well whatever. Quick question does anyone actually read this little end babble? If you do- THANKS! I NEED MY BABBLE CORNER! Anyways, I did the most epic failure in the history of epic failures this week, On my way to chapel, I tripped on NOTHING and face faulted. Haha. NOTHING, I tell you. No, seriously I'm just that clumsy.

Strange question 2: Out of my reviewers, are you mixed gender or is it all fangirls? Don't be afraid to tell me if you're a boy, cuz that's actually pretttyyy cooolll! Just tell me if you want!

Also I recently got a deviantart account and I will soon post some pics for this fic as well as just random ones! My friends say I'm a pretty good artist, but I would be happy to hear other opinions as well! I have the link on my profile page. I'm not gonna have the picture up right away... maybe in a day or so... if I scan it at this time of night I'll be in deep doodoo...


	8. Memory

DISCLAIMER: I don't own PoT! How dare you accuse me of that! Go find Konomi-Sensei! Oh? You didn't accuse me? Darn, so it was a dream…

Sorry…for the wait…Sadly, so far not that many people have commented on the last chapter…sigh…*suddenly is handed a popsicle by sister* YOSHA! C'MON PEOPLE PLLLLLEEEEEEAAAASSSSEEEE COMMENT! I KNOW YOU'RE THERE! BUR-*finishes popsicle* Eh…. Wahhhhhh? Haha… Anyways, my thanks to

Platypuslover, MintLeafeon (You ARE 3, always reviewing!), Cielheart Ie'chan (you too! You too! 3), olipolioli (strange comment… but, nonetheless), Guest, Miyazaki Hikaru (It's seriously heading that way, but, ya never know~), JigokuTenshi834 (nice to see you again), lily2010(new reviewer!), and Kitsunefighter12 (ma DA buddy!)

Thank you, thank you, thank you for the comments!

Author's Note: **Possible OOC, Please read & review, constructive criticism welcome.**

Warning: Fem! Ryoma and some dirty mouths.

This is Japanese

**This is English**

* * *

_I see a…boy with…brown hair…?_

Ryoma had no idea where she was. There were trees all over the place. The sun shone brightly. There was a slightly sweet scent in the air…not sickly sweet…a dizzyingly sweet…

She sat up and looked around some more. She appeared to be in a greenhouse of some sort. There were fruit plants, large green trees… But, there was grass on the floor too… hmmm…it looked real? Anyways, she looked at the sides more… There were flowers tons and tons of beautiful, healthy, flowers. There were many, but the room wasn't just stuffed simply with a bunch of flowers…no, they were arranged to match each other and blend together. _Beautiful… that must be where the scent is coming from… _she thought. There was that, but when Ryoma looked to where she was sitting she was in a sort of sitting room.

There was a soft royal red carpet in a room-sized area of the greenhouse. There was a comfortable looking bed a couch that was patterned the same way. Both items looked plush and soft and well, very…expensive. There were some toys scattered across the floor but otherwise they were probably locked away in the wooden chest across the room. She tried to see through the walls to find out where she was, but for some reason it was hard to see through…_ What the hell…? Is that… is that crystal? The walls are made of crystal and…are diamond encrusted? What the f**k?_ Wondering how she was in such a strange greenhouse she almost jumped when the door slammed open.

" So this was where you where, ahn?"

Well, she definitely recognized that voice.

_Keigo? _She thought almost raising an eyebrow. _Demo… he sounds a little different… his voice isn't as mature…he sounds…y- _ Her thoughts were cut-off by said boy.

"Oi Ryoma! Geez, pay attention, Ore-sama was talking to you!" He said pinching her nose.

Mumbling things like, "Nose abusing should be made illegal…" while rubbing it she shot him a cute glare and widened her eyes in surprise.

Keigo was much, much, _much_ shorter first of all. As well as his eyes much larger. Other than the fact he looked about seven years old, and hey, he looked fine. Ryoma was shocked. Utterly, bamboozled. He looked exactly the Keigo of ten years prior, and not a day older.

The only thing she could utter was,

"Monkey King, what's wrong with you?"

Keigo blinked. Then, his face twitched.

"Brat…you…Brat! How can you say such a thing to Ore-sama! You are a mere 5 year old! I am seven! Seven! Two whole years older than you!" The monkey started his rant. Then Ryoma realized something. The monkey said she was five. And he was seven. Even if it wasn't her best subject, Ryoma was still great at math and she could damn well count. Last time she heard, she was fifteen. Monkey king should be seventeen. _What the hell? _She thought.

The door opened suddenly. Sunlight streamed through before the person in the doorway closed the door. It was a boy. The boy had dark brown hair, the color of chocolate. He was definitely some years older than both her and Keigo. When she saw his face she was surprised. His facial hair, both lashes and eyebrows were blond. Not dirty blond or blond dyed a natural, spun gold, type of blond. _What a strange combination Dark brown, and goldy blonde eyelashes and brows. _The boy's eyes were a vibrant bright green._ Like…like a lime! Yeah…that's it. A lime… _The boy looked at her and Keigo and gave them a warm smile.

The boy said, " Kei-chama, Ryoma, so this is where you were? Everyone was looking for you."

She felt her face light up. She didn't know why but the boy brought a happy feeling to her face. She saw Keigo speak to the new boy.

"Well of course they were looking for Ore-sama, eh? I was merely scolding Ryoma. Did you hear what she said to me, Ma-"

The place started dissolving and collapsed into black.

"-chizen…Echizen!"

She blinked. Slowly, she forced her eyes open to see a smiling face with lidded eyes and honey brown hair.

"Fu…ji…senpai?" She slurred out.

Seeing that she was awake, Fuji sat up again and spoke

"Echizen, it seems you fell asleep. Break ended a few minutes ago, but I'm sure that_ you_ could make it for your next class if you run."

However, Ryoma hadn't heard anything after 'a few minutes ago' and sped off soon after.

Fuji opened his eyes a small fraction and said

"Interesting."

* * *

"What… are these?"

After Fuji-senpai woke her, she rushed to the gym where she was having gym with the other first years. Luckily she was not late as the instructors only came once everyone had changed.

The locker she chose was next to Sakuno and she asked Ryoma a few questions.

"Ryoma-chan, why're you late?"

Tomoka erupted, "YEAH! Ryoma-chan! Why were you late!?"

Wishing she had earplugs, she merely replied, " I fell asleep during break."

As she turned to her provided uniform she nearly choked. It was underwear. Stretchy, spandex, red, and underwear. Her gym uniform was underwear.

"What…are these?" she asked as calmly as she could, even if the horror was obviously written on her face.

Sakuno, a little confused as to why her friend looked like the world had just ended, spoke up explaining,

" The Japanese P.E uniform has these sports shorts called bloomers. Not too many schools use them anymore but our school does."

"This…this is underwear…"

Sakuno didn't understand. She'd never met someone who had never heard of bloomers or someone who was so disgusted by them.

"Ryoma-chan, most schools don't use bloomers, but the shorts are still pretty short. It can't be _that _different, can it?"

Tomoka, coming back into the conversation, asked, "Oh Yeah! Ryoma-chan! What school did you go to before this one!?"

Ryoma faced them and said,

"St. Nezvaria Academy."

"Eh? Is that in another region or something?"

Ryoma's face, still looking a little green from the 'bloomers' thing, said,

"It's in the U.S. I'm from America and this is my first time in Japan."

Sakuno had NOT known that. Neither had Tomoka. So you couldn't blame them when they stared open-mouthed, wide-eyed at Ryoma who'd begun changing into the monstrosity the Japanese call a uniform.

Shaking out of their shock, they burst,

"YOU'RE A FOREIGNER!?"

Ryoma just gave them a mildly surprised look and said,

"Yes." After all, she didn't think it was very surprising at all. She walked out changed and ready, leaving them to deal with it on their own.

* * *

"ALRIGHT! Kiddos today is your first day of P.E and I'd like to inform you that I am Yuya-sensei!"

"I am Fuya-sensei…"

The first-years stared quite surprised at these interesting instructors. They were probably twins, a man and woman. The man, Fuya-sensei, had dark pink/magenta hair cropped close to his chin in a boyish fashion. The woman, Yuya-sensei, had dark blue/purple hair in a short ponytail. An odd pair, indeed.

"Kiddos, let me just tell ya now, P.E for the most part P.E will be co-ed, but, when we split up I will be teaching you girls and my bro here'll be teachin' you boyas."

The man suddenly spoke up,

"Today is just the first day, and we have a short period too. So! We'll only be testing you on how many laps you can run, okay? Simple, right?"

They all lined up in a corner of the Gym.

"Ready…Go!" The whistle blew.

Most kids went pretty fast. Sakuno was already on the sidelines, when on the fourth lap she fell flat on her face. Some loudmouth guy with a unibrow, who'd been bragging earlier, was out at the sixth lap, huffing and puffing. By the seventh or eighth lap a lot of kids were really tired. By the twelfth, almost everyone except a few were all out already. Tomoka, being much more athletic than Sakuno had exceeded Ryoma's expectations by making it to the fifteenth lap. By the thirtieth lap, everyone was staring at the greenish black haired girl who hadn't even broken a sweat.

"Fuya… should we stop her? Everyone still needs to get to the locker rooms and change and shower…"

"Hmm…I was wanting to see how long she could go… but, I suppose you're right time is against us…"

So the whistle was blown for the end of class. Everyone trudged to the locker rooms, besides Ryoma who sprinted. Effectively, avoiding any questions Sakuno or Tomoka could bombard her with.

* * *

Making it out of the shower and changing in record time, Ryoma was back in the building with her lunch when the bell rang.

_Time to eat…_ she thought in quiet elation as she blended with the crowd to try and find some quiet to eat.

_Maybe not the Sakura Dome since that place seems to have a weird sleep-drug affect on me._

_Hmmm, The roof may- _Her thoughts were cut off by a loud,

"ECHIZEN!"

* * *

Yay! I am finally finished! Sorry if the chapter seems a little rushed at the end… I couldn't decide how to do that gym part and I ended up doing it not very detailed. It's fine since it's not a very important part… but, whatever! Please Read and Review! Share your thoughts! Ask your questions! I'll try my best to answer! Remember to check DA for chapter drawings! Thank you!


	9. Lunchtime!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own PoT! Must I say this anymore?

Wooohhhh working on chapters…and chapppiee drawings~ Please read and review! It's nice! Be nice~ (good mood) Okkaaaayyyyy! I finished the scene illustration for chappie 7 and 8 but…..I don't have this chapter's drawing cuz I really don't know which scene… So! I am gonna leave it up to you guys and you can request a scene from this chapter for me to draw!

Here's the link to the pics, It's also on my profile: : .com

Thankys and propies go to readers….and to reviewers…

I LOVE you guys….

XxxdarkloversxxX, Guest, Frostfire613, Cielheart Ie'chan, ChocoMickey, JigokuTenshi834, FrancoiseLaraLapis, MintLeafeon,

THANK YOU! oh beloved reviewers…..

Author's Note: **Possible OOC, Please read & review, constructive criticism welcome.**

Warning: Fem! Ryoma and some dirty mouths.

This is Japanese

**This is English**

* * *

"ECHIZEN!"

_Well shit… _she thought. She really had no idea who the hell was calling her but she didn't want to see anyone and she wasn't if she had her way.

So, of course, she didn't _**get **_her way.

Just as she was hurriedly walking away, she _**of course**_, ran into someone. She saw spiky silver hair, teal eyes before she saw the grin that would have any badass go running. Her eyes opened. _Oh Crap… _

"Niou-senpai…" she said stiffly.

"Echizen-chibi." He said with the shit-eating grin still on his face.

"Um…excuse me-"

"NIOU! GRAB 'ER!" Another voice yelled.

"Sorry, chibi I'm parta the conspiracy." He grinned as he picked her up. She saw Marui running towards her _Dammit!_

"You two are in cahoots!?" she said voice panicked. She could outsmart these two with a foolproof plan. But _**not **_if she was strongly binded (Niou), and on a minute's notice.

_GAAAAHHHHH! _She screamed in her head in frustration. She did NOT want to deal with this.

* * *

"Where the hell are you assholes taking me anyway?" she bit out.

"Aw, chibi, don't be mad! We're just taking you to eat with us!" Marui answered.

"See! We're here!" Niou exclaimed.

Yukimura's smile greeted her.

"Ah! Echizen-chan! You're here! So glad you could make it!" He said cheerfully.

Ryoma stared blankly. _How the hell would I not be here if I'd just been kidnapped? Well, I guess he didn't kno- wait, scratch that, I bet the bastard was the one who told them to do it! Or Fuji. Fuji's suspicious too, but I'm pretty sure it's the blue-haired sadist…. _Ryoma didn't know how but she was pretty sure there was a major sadistic side too both. If the creepy smiles were any indication.

"Saa…Echizen, did you know that you speak your thoughts out loud?" she vaguely heard Fuji comment not really listening.

_Monkey King better not have fucking been in on this. Oh, Dammit, Kei I need a talk to him too…_ She then turned her glare too Keigo, strangely the 17 year-old looked exasperated, like he just wanted to start banging his head repeatedly on something. Nevertheless, she kept the glare warning him with the look that if he was also with the 'Sadistic Bastards' group, he was going down. It wasn't really needed though since she was still thinking out loud, as Fuji _**kindly **_(because Fuji's CAN be kind. Psh, yeah right.) told her.

"E~chi~zen~ stiillll thinking aloud~" Fuji playfully, looking absolutely delighted as she slowly gave them more and more details, unconsciously.

Then her stomach grumbled.

"Food." She said immediately.

She then proceeded to take out her lunch out and eat.

Biting into a salmon onigiri, she noticed people looking at her.

Irritated already she just asked,

"Alright, what the hell is your goddamned problem?" She said exasperation clearly in her voice.

A couple different voices asked,

"Whatcha eating? I've never seen stuff like that before."

"What the heck is that yellow thing?"

"What on earth is this…cuisine?"

She once again stared. _Are you all idiots?_ Coursed through her mind and of course somehow ended up outside her mind.

"EEHHHHHH!? I am NOT an idiot!"

"Saa, Echizen, that's not very nice."

Atobe cut in,

"Did Rinko-baa-san make it?"

"Ie, Kei, there's no way she could have sent me a bento from America that I wouldn't get the Salmonella from."

"Wait, so how did you get it then?"

"Was I ever rendered incapable of using my hands toooo….ya know make food?"

"Didn't we have to send your brother to the hospital once?"

"….I didn't tell him he should eat a playdoh cake."

"Ah, if I remember correctly, Satoshi dared him to, 'eat some of Ryo-chan's creations', right?"

"I can't believe he thought it was food, the idiot!"

"Ahn? If I remember correctly you didn't stop him."

"Well neither did you, huh? Mada mada dane, Ke~i"

They burst out laughing and after while Ryoma got out,

"Ehehe, I made it but-hahaha-Kaa-san sent-hehihip- the ingredients."

"Let me taste one-ahahahahah- Brat!"

She handed him a little red stick thing with some squishy kind-of red thing on the end.

"Here Kei octopus."

_Octopus!? Huh!? __**That**__ is!? _Was screamed in the other's minds.

They were shocked when_** Atobe Keigo **_heir to a ginormous company, the most spoiled, richest, most arrogant, and narcissistic teen they have ever seen, took the octopus and ate it. His so-called 'plebeian food'. They almost dropped into a cold faint when he returned the stick thingy (they still don't know what it is) and said nonchalantly,

" So you can cook, Brat." The small smirk forming.

"Why thank you, Atobe-chama" Ryoma said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Keigo's eyes flashed in apprehensiveness but relaxed when she started talking again.

"Just Japanese food though. You wouldn't believe the horror of the 2 weeks before I got here. My mother taught me every bento combination she knew. She wouldn't stop until I got everything down perfectly. It was like bento boot camp. I didn't play for two weeks, I was either sleeping, eating, or cooking. Hooooorrriiiiibbbbllllllleee ee…I suppose it was necessary though…"

"Heh, you brat." He said reaching down to ruffle her hair.

"C'mon hurry lunch break is almost over." Keigo chided Ryoma while they headed out leaving the others who were still marveling at the OOCness of their friend.

Shishido broke the silence first by bellowing,

"HOLY FREAKING CRAP OH SHIT, SHIT, SHIT! I DIDN'T EVEN GET MY LUNCH YET AND LUNCH BREAK IS ALMOST **OVER!?**" Nearly making everyone within the area deaf.

He ran out so that maybe, just maybe, he could get some freaking food.

Soon Momo, Eiji, Gakuto, Marui, Kirihara, and Niou who desperately ran, simultaneously crying over their poor devastated stomachs, followed him.

Then, the End-of-lunch bell rang and they cringed inwardly. Where had the time even gone?

The only thing in their minds were,

_Shit._

They flung themselves towards their classroom.

* * *

Oooohhh…all done… I feel accomplished. *Has realization* Crap. Now I gotta write the next chap.

About voting for a scene, just say your vote in a review, because I don't really think it would be right for a poll.

Oh, just somethin' random but I am hooked on these songs, check them out cuz they're pretty damn good.

Hikari by Kirihara Akaya: watch?v=RvlGhaohi-A

The title is rather ironic for this fic…Another story 2 ending song… I would never have

Thought aka-chan is such a good singer from the way he talks…

Hoshikuzu Showtime by Taka-san and Fuji: watch?v=SHg6gEBG0rM

Another shocker for me…Taka sings better than some of the much more popular characters… He should be more popular….their voices blend well…

Renoir no Gashuu by Yukimura Seiichi:

watch?v=BeVXDI9qd8E

This. Is. So. Freaking A pretty. Both Yuki and Fuji have the problem that their voices are too soft that they're singing the wrong song, but this is great! Sadly, there is only 1 vid of this song…But, Ya know what? The whole '"That's Another" album(I assume it's an album) is awesome.

12345 Ready Go! (Datsubou!) by the 5 cappies(Sanada, Ryo K., Ryoma, Kai, Shishido):

watch?v=zoQV34S1LUo

This is just an awesome song by the cap group. Isn't it funny how there is Ryo, Ryou, and Ryoma? Meh, I…I'm just hooked on this song…

Ugh…so long(the after)…But I had to put those songs in after…

OMFG, I am so pissed. Fanfiction is not letting me put up the freaking links. So for the videos just put 'youtube http ' thing(if you've ever been to youtube you'll know) before the 'watch?blah,blah' and for the link to my DA it's like at the bottom of the very first section of my profile. I trust you can locate it because it's right above the first line break.


	10. What goes on Afterschool?

DISCLAIMER: I don't own PoT!

Gah~ I'm sorry I take my sweet ass time about updating…I swear I had a valid reason and it is that I had to make a movie trailer for English…. My partner and I had the stupidest idea to DRAW all the scenes out instead of acting! Guess who had to draw! :D ME. TT _TT Okay I'll post Ch. 9's drawing soon (like, as soon as I finish my crappy coloring) on DA! Once again DEARLY DEAR DEARRRRR SORRIES!

To all my wonderful, patient, blessed readers a **Sugu ni kansha suru yo! **And Reviewers you wonderful angels you,

ChocoMickey, FrancoiseLaraLapis, Pailrose, MintLeafeon, JigokuTenshi834, Sillyrabbits, Sachiel Angelo

Thank you so, so, so, so, so, so, much! Luv ya guys!

Also to,

FrancoiseLaraLapis, Shizaki Kuro, Kiba515, JigokuTenshi834, Erstine 13624, Nazomi13x13

–Specialty Thanks to my friend as well as my partner for the stupid english assignment -FlameoInstantNoodles is her new screen name- who just got her account today (Yay!) who nagged me whenever I wasn't doing anything to work on this and is part of the reason it's done. TT u TT 3

I am so thankful to you guys! Even though I made you wait so long you are still so nice to me (Gah, now I'm even sadder to make you people wait T_T)!

Author's Note: **Possible OOC, Please read & review, constructive criticism welcome.**

Warning: Fem! Ryoma and some dirty mouths. Also I haven't watched like the first episodes in a while so the dialogue isn't going to be spot on. Also, I won't put in Inoue or Shiba just cuz they're unnecessary to the plot I think.

This is Japanese

_These are thoughts_

**This is English**

* * *

When the rest of them made it to class barely on time (because _**some **_of them just _**had**_ to stuff themselves and _**yes,**_ it was more important than class) they saw Keigo and Ryoma talking quietly.

The two of them were having a conversation they couldn't hear. but from what they could tell they were talking like they'd known each other their whole life, which (after they thought of the days events) was completely possible considering neither of them had exactly revealed anything else yet.

As they approached, Atobe turned to them and drawled,

"You lot barely made it, what kept you, ahn?"

They all had an inner battle with themselves, trying to decide whether it was worth it or not to punch the young heir in the face for even asking that.

Alas, Atobe was saved by the teacher marking the beginning of class.

Which Ryoma promptly slept through.

* * *

(Afterschool)

Yawning and stretching, Ryoma prepared to leave the classroom.

As she walked through the halls, her gazed drifted from time to time until she was out of the building.

She drifted all over the grounds until she spotted two familiar brown braids around a corner. Walking over she said bluntly,

"What are you guys doing?"

Sakuno turned around and gave her a warm smile. She was also accompanied by Tomoka, a boy with a bowl cut, a tall one, and one with reddish brown hair.

"RYOMA-CHAN! What club are you going to join!?" Tomoka asked (read: screamed) excitedly.

"AH! You're that girl from gym class!" The three boys exclaimed although the red haired one rather screeched it.

Ryoma hurriedly covered her ears. _God…what is with Japanese people and volume!?_

After recovering she exhaled, glad her hearing was back.

"I don't know yet, Tomoka…" Ryoma replied lazily.

"I KNOW! Ryoma-chan, you should join the tennis club!" Tomoka happily chirped.

"E-eh? Why?" Ryoma replied, all the while expertly hiding her surprise after thinking Tomoka'd somehow found out…

"Ryoma-chan! Of course it's because of how good you are! I mean you ran like over 30 laps and you weren't even tired!"

"Ah! Also Ryoma-chan when I saw your dorm room you had a lot of tennis equipment and a lot of books too." Sakuno replied with a kind smile with just a hint at exasperation.

Ryoma however, was having an inner conflict of sorts.

_Hrm…I do wanna join the tennis team kinda…Kei's on there I wanna see how much he's improved…and from what I've seen all the regulars are pretty good…_

_Oh, but wait….A tennis team enters tournaments right? Hrm…I wonder if it's against the rules to have a pro on the team…?_

_BAH! Whatever it's annoying to think about this, so, screw it. I'm joining the tennis team._

"I guess I'll join." She said with a small smirk.

* * *

_CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! Why didn't I think of this before!? Dammit!_

Ryoma screamed her lungs out….in her head of course.

Since Ryoma hadn't exactly been expecting to join the tennis club today. She hadn't brought her gear. She had a racket and thankfully her cap ,since she carried it with her everywhere (you can only guess where the hell she keeps it) but she hadn't brought clothes to change into or a towel or a water bottle. The towel and water bottle weren't so bad. She could drink from the fountain and could stand being sweaty for a little while.

The bad part is that since she didn't have anything to change into it left her only with _**One Other Option.**_

The uniform.

The _**P.E **_uniform.

The _**horrible, disgusting, vile, make-you-want-to-throw-your-guts-up, **__**TERRIBLE**__** P.E uniform.**_

So now she was standing there next to one of the fences around the courts in _**the thing**_, just a little away from the three boys she'd seen earlier with her two friends. With a look of blatant disgust on her face, trying to melt herself into the fence behind her.

Tomoka and Sakuno weren't even there with her.

They just wanted to cheer her on. Ok, so Sakuno definitely wouldn't be able to handle it. But still, if that red haired guy (Horio, was it?) could make it in, Tomoka sure as hell could.

Huffing inaudibly, Ryoma swore she would bring her gear forevermore.

"Hey Ichinensei(1) over there! Wanna play a game?"

Ryoma heard the deep voice bellow. She turned her head slightly in lazy curiosity._ Now, whoever could that be?_ She drawled inwardly.

A boy with shoulder length brown hair and

_Is that a headband? Yes, it's a green headband. Aren't those for girls only?_

Anyways, Green headband boy was standing in front of her and the other three freshmen, with two lackeys behind him.

"What kind of game, senpai?" _Ah, it's annoying Horio…_

"Okay here are the rules. If you knock over that can in ten tries or less you win 1,000,000 yen. Starting fee is only five hundred yen!"

"Cool! I wanna try!" The three freshmen replied excitedly.

Ryoma wasn't interested so she stayed on the side.

…_I'm not sure exactly why…but I don't trust this guy…._

* * *

She was getting even surer by the second. As she watched the boys with the bowl cut, and the super short crew cut.

Thwack.

She could hear the two complaining somewhere near, but not really registering what they were saying. The Horio went up. It seems it's his turn.

He was only as good as the others if not worse. What an idiot, obviously you can't hit the can if you aim straight. Jeesh.

It was Horio's last turn now.

Thwack.

Hit hits the top of the can.

Suspicions confirmed.

There was something IN the can. It was most likely rocks, if not then something similar. Yes, this was most definitely a scam. The two senpai tensed up and one let out a noise of surprise afraid he would knock it over.

In the background she can hear the three boys saying something in outrage. It seems they got ripped off, or something like that.

_Oh, what a surprise._

"Hey kid! Too scared to try as well? You gonna leave your fellow freshmen like this while you get off clean?" An annoying voice interrupts her 'observation' stint.

She sighs as she wordlessly picks up her racket and walks over to the serving mark lazily.

_Weren't Japanese people supposed to be real big on the whole respect thing? I mean 'respect your teammates' 'listen to your senpai' and 'be nice to your kouhai'? And yet it didn't even take that long for me to find the you-can-find-one-in-any-dark-New-York-alleyway-bully?_

"No matter how you hit it, it will not knock over."

"E-eh?"

"There are rocks in there, right?"

The shoulders tensed. A sigh inwardly. _So obvious….shouldn't they at the very least deny it?_

She took her stance and served an easy one. It curves ever so slightly hitting the can on the top edge.

The can fell down. The top opened and bunches of rocks and pebbles spilled out.

_Bingo._

"WOAH! Echizen did you just knock it over!?" They looked back to the can before Horio screeched,

"ACK! The senpai-tachi (2) are cheating!"

_Hunh, no shit, moron. _She rolled her eyes although her cap covered the action.

_I'll tease a little more, I suppose._

She hit three more serves.

"Ne, Senpai-tachi,"

Thwack.

"If I hit-"

Thwack.

"-it a hundred more times-"

Thwack.

'-will you give me 100,000,000 yen?"

Thwack.

"You….Hey! How can you use that tone with a junior!?

Ryoma frowned.

"Just because you were born a year earlier, doesn't justify you doing this."

"You brat…He-"

A smash interrupts.

_Jeesh, don't gotta smash it like that…_Ryoma thinks slightly exasperated.

"Oh I hit it? Lucky!" The voice feigned surprise.

"Hey, hey, Arai just cuz the seniors aren't here watching over you every minute doesn't mean you can bully the new freshmen." The figure came up behind her.

"And you won't either!" He warned.

A boy. _Oh, it seems Mr. Memory decided I should remember this one cuz I think he's called….Momo…uh something I'll think of it later…._

It's the boy she met on her first day here, one of them anyway. The one with black hair in a broom haircut, and purple eyes. Who was always fighting with snake boy…. _Hrm, I think my memory is getting better…._

"Uh…Momo…" _Oh, it seems I got the 'Momo' right… " _Something came up. So I'm leaving now…"

_Is he seriously backing out? God, what a wimp._

"Ja."(3) The blue jersey boys left.

_God, what a pain…it looks like I'm not getting anything fun today….maybe I'll go home and sleep? I hope baka Oyaji, Kaa-san and Aniki can come soon….And I hope they're taking care of Karup-_

A hand grabbed her shoulder, as she started leaving, interrupting her thoughts.

"Hey, who said you can go…Echizen-chan?"

Purple eyes opposed her.

Ryoma's own golden pair quietly roared to life unnoticeable to someone who wasn't searching for it.

A challenge.

Ryoma resisted the urge to let her smirk show through and kept her cool visage on.

Maybe she would get something fun out of today.

* * *

Whew! Done! I should be able to do regular updates now but if something comes up I'll tell you guys so you won't ask me if I've dropped it or something.

Also, leave comments for a scene from this chapter that you'd want to be illustrated! Last chapter's illustration will be up on DeviantART in a few hours! Since I've given up on leaving links, just search 'WhitepinkPetals on DeviantART' and it's gonna be the first result.

Updates might be a few days slower depending on whether or not I Edit/beta (this confuses me) for FlameoInstantNoodles Avatar story (the cartoon one not the blue people one). It's called 'Avatar: The First Lightbender' It's a really great story and if you like Avatar (even if you don't) Check it out! Wish her and me luck! R&R Thanks! ^_^ 3

Ichinensei= Freshmen

Senpai-tachi= Upperclassmen (used when talking to more than one)

Ja= Later/Bye


	11. One can never have TOO much blackmail

DISCLAIMER: I don't own PoT!

Ok, This chapter isn't that late…(I think) I have Thursday and Friday off for thanksgiving break. But I also have four days to finish all mid-quarter projects before Monday…I'm beginning to wonder if this is a break or 'Work your asses off for four days then go to school!' time…So I caught up all my sleep hours, ate dinner and sat there and typed for 4-6 hours…. GO TO HELL HOMEWORK! So happy belated (sorta) thanksgiving friends~

Angels under screen names (AKA readers) THANK YOU SO MUCH~

Freaking mini-gods (AKA reviewers) THANK YOU SO MUCH,

FrancoiseLaraLapis, Kiba515, Cloudstrifefinalfantasy, MintLeafeon, Shizaki Kuro, Kitsunefighter12, HiBirdSong, and Nispedana!

Author's Note: **Possible OOC, Please read & review, constructive criticism welcome.**

Warning: Fem! Ryoma and some dirty mouths. Ok, also somewhere in the beginning I know I forgot to put Nanako in with the confrontation part so let's just say she already knew or something…I'll make her presence known now…sorta. (It's just there's four people mentioned instead of three)

This is Japanese

_These are thoughts_

'_These are calls'_

**This is English**

* * *

Somewhere in another part of the world four people were in the car traveling in the direction of the airport.

_Hrm, I hate airplanes…well, at least we can see chibisuke on weekends now, ne, Karupin? _The teen directed his gaze to the Himalayan in the cat carrier.

"Nyaa~" Was all the feline replied in return.

* * *

Ryoma sighed, flopping onto the bed.

_What the hell was that all about anyways? _She almost pouted but didn't, because Ryoma Echizen does NOT pout.

Most of the time…

_Mou, Didn't even get to beat him either…_

Ryoma closed her eyes.

~Earlier~

Maybe she would get something fun out of today.

"Let's play, ne?"

"Uisu." (1)

Ryoma calmly walked to the end of the court trying best not to break into a run.

The red-haired guy-Um, Horio- asked something about being ref.

_Mo, hurry it up already!_ Ryoma tapped the racket on her shoulder impatiently.

"Ne," The purple-eyed 'Momo' spoke as he walked toward the serving line.

"Baa-san tells me you can do a twist serve."

Yeah, well that irked her slightly.

_Baa-san? _(2_) Who the hell is Baa-san? Humph, telling people my moves…Doesn't she know the element of surprise is best!? Damn, my bottom lip is jutting…_

She quickly resumed her bored expression.

"Mind showing it too me?"

Ryoma didn't answer, but fumed inwardly.

_No fair! It won't be any fun! She already gave it away! Stupid Baa-san!_

Feeling bratty, Ryoma shot a slice serve instead. Her opposite frowned.

"Oi, oi, I said twist not slice! Twist!"

* * *

Ryoma scowled.

_And after I finally showed him my twist, he left! What the fuck!?_

She fumed a bit longer before falling asleep.

* * *

Atobe looked through all the sign-ups.

_130 new members so far… hmph, most of these will drop out within months…_

But as he came across one entry form his scowl eased. He gave a light smirk.

"Saa, Ryoma, so you did join…"

_Ah, can't wait for practice tomorrow…_

* * *

Keigo Atobe sighed.

He really wondered why he hadn't thought of this earlier. He strutted down the out of his dorm room.

"Ryoma, you always have been a terrible morning person…"

"Ooh, talking about dear Echizen are we?"

Atobe looked down to see a close-eyed smiling face beside him.

"Fuji."

The face looked up.

"Yes, Atobe?"

"…Why are you following me?"

The brown haired male put on a thinking expression and said,

"Saa, there's still…25 minutes till practice and you looked…interesting."

Atobe wondered why he bothered to ask. This was Fuji all he needed to know was that his reason would be completely random and full of Fuji logic.

"Haa…well then follow me Fuji."

* * *

A redhead opened the door of his room to see Fuji and Atobe's backs going down the stairs.

_Unyaa~ Fuji? Atobe? That's weird! I wanna come~ _Kikumaru sneaked ninja style after them with a catlike grin on his face.

And it didn't look suspicious at aaalllll~

* * *

Atobe stood in front of Ryoma's room and turned the handle.

He widened his eyes horrified.

_Ryo…ma…. You….You forgot to lock the door!? _He sighed.

"Ryo….someday…someday some pedophile will sneak into your room and molest you in your sleep." He murmured.

At this Fuji had to resist a giggle fit.

Atobe opened the door and immediately heard a very loud buzzing sound. A cellphone.

_Crap!_

"FUJI DUCK!" he yelled as he himself did.

Fuji being Fuji managed to duck in time due to his tennis reflexes and narrowly missed being hit face first with a flying orange flip phone.

"Hoi, hoi! Fuji, Ato-"

_SMACK!_

"….ahn?"

"My, what happened Atobe?"

They looked down to see a Kikumaru sprawled on the floor with a rectangular shaped red mark on his forehead. His eyes were obviously still dazed looking from the fall.

Then Kikumaru snapped back to life.

"UNYAAAAA! MY HEAD! Itai, tai, ITAIIIII!"

Everyone cringed as Kikumaru's scream made their ears bleed.

Suddenly the door slammed against the wall.

"WHO THE HELL IS SCREAMING THEIR FUCKING ASS OFF AT 5 IN THE FREAKING MORNING!?"

They turned to see a mass of black, highlighted green hair, angry, sleep-filled golden eyes, and an-angry-kitty-ready-to-pounce-like aura.

Only Fuji chuckled.

Atobe turned to stare at him in incredulity. _Why the hell is he laughing?_

"Keiiiii….you wouldn't happen to be the one screaming so fucking early, would you?" Ryoma glared at Atobe.

"Maa, maa, Echizen you have such….colorful…vocabulary."

"Huff, whatever….besides," she stalked towards Kikumaru (who was still in the middle of crying and looked torn between glomping, or running away from the chibi)

"It was _you _who interrupted sleep anyways." She reached out an arm and Kikumaru flinched because he thought she was going to choke him. But she reached right passed him, instead strangling an orange flip phone's bottom half.

She put it on speakerphone and stormed back into the room.

Atobe and Fuji shrugged following her, Fuji closed the door behind leaving a whining Eiji outside the door.

* * *

(With Eiji)

"WAHHHH! Fuuuujjjjjiiiii! I wanna comeeeee!"

Seeing that that the door wouldn't be opening anytime soon, Eiji leaned his back against the door.

"Mou, Fuji's a meanie…" he pouted childishly.

* * *

Ryoma held the phone up.

Fuji oddly noticed the way she brandished the flip phone was quite similar to how Momo and Kaido would pull the collar of the other's jacket when fighting.

_Huhuhuhuhuhuhu…_ he chuckled inwardly.

"Aniki…Why. Are. You. Calling. So. God. Damn. Early. AGAIN!?" She yelled at the orange object.

'_Maa, maa, little sis, don't get mad at your poor, poor, Aniki! Anyways, I was giving you you're wake up call!'_

Ryoma stared for 10 full seconds. Fuji imagined she was trying do decide whether or not she was willing to buy a new phone after she pulverized it.

"I'm hanging up now, Baka Aniki."

"You know Ryoma, even if he hadn't called you still need to wake up." Atobe interrupted.

She opened her mouth to talk back, but Ryoga beat her.

'_EHH!? Is that a Kei-chan I hear!?'_

"The one and only, Ore-sama"

'_HAHA! Yeah, that's Kei-chan all right. Ryyyyyoooommmmaaaaaaaaa~ would you give him the phone pleaseeeee? I find it slightly…. unpleasant to hear a continuous string of profanities from you, when I'm a mere three hours away from you ripping my head off, thank you.'_

Ryoma rolled her eyes.

"Fuck you, Aniki."

'_I would, but I don't think Oyaji would appreciate it, not to mention it would be incest.'_

Ryoma's cheeks tinged a bright red as she whipped the phone to Atobe. (Who caught it easily)

"BAKA ANIKI!"

She stormed to the bathroom, but before she got to close the door, Fuji decided to put in his two cents.

"What's wrong with incest?"

Ryoma choked and looked back to Fuji only to see the usual angelic smile.

Her face grew an even brighter red.

"Baka Fuji-senpai!"

The door slammed shut.

Fuji faked a sad face.

"Ahhah~ I didn't get as big a yell…oh well, can't be helped." He regained his smile quickly.

Atobe just looked at him, _…I wonder when, if ever, I'll get used to Fuji's behavior…. _He wondered.

He shrugged and continued his phone call.

* * *

(Fuji PoV)

_Saa….I'm bored…hmm, I'm going to look around a bit after all, one can never get too much blackmail material, ne?_

Fuji walked around the different rooms. Living room, kitchen, Balcony…

_If I were a secret…. where would I be? Ah!_

Fuji was currently in Ryoma's bedroom. On the desk, were numerous bandages and…

Fuji frowned. _Is that….sarashi? _

"Breast binding?"

* * *

(Ryoma PoV)

Ryoma brushed her teeth leaning against the wall of the bathroom. _Aaahhhh…so tired…._

"Breast binding?"

Ryoma choked.

_Fuji?! What the hell is Fuj-senpai doing in my room!? _She thought incredulously.

_Wait…oh crap, crap, crap…he found my sarashi! Ok…he won't figure anything out right? Demo ne, Fuji-senpai's pretty smart…._

Ryoma sighed wishing she'd been more careful.

_~Flashback~_

"_**Ahhah, this won't do Ryoma…"**_

_Ryoma looked towards her mother, pausing over her breakfast._

"_**Ryoma I've noticed lately that even though you always wear baggy shirts, your breasts are starting to become more visible."**_

_Rinko chuckled at her daughter's reddening face. But she stopped when Ryoma's face turned troubled._

"_**Mom, if they se- Ur…figure out I'm a girl, will I get taken out of the tournament?"**_

"_**Yes, you probably will, I'm afraid."**_

_Ryoma frowned harder._

"_**But…then...what do I do then!?"**_

_Rinko smiled. _

"_**Don't worry, all we have to do is get Breast Binds for you. They'll make it so your chest is less noticeable."**_

_At that Ryoma gave a breath of relief._

_~Flashback end~_

…_I gotta be careful. _Ryoma thought as she heard Fuji leave the room.

* * *

Okay, I'm so sorry I am such a lazy ass. (like I've been mulling over this 3 days and it's not even as good as I wanted it to be…)

Yeah, so minor revelation which leads to a bigger one …which leads…to stuff.

I'm sorry about the time anyways but I must devote Sunday to WORK. Ugh…

Well, I didn't get anything for last chapter so, **PLEASE GIVE YOUR OPINION FOR A SCENE FROM THIS CHAPTER YOU WOULD LIKE TO BE DRAWN. **There nice and big.

(1)Yes.

(2) Disrespectful way of saying elderly woman. But in Momo's case it's because of familiarity.


	12. ATTENTION ALL READERS!

**ATTENTION ALL READERS!**

I'm sorry this isn't an update, but this is more an announcement. I will not be Updating this weekend but I will update somewhere between now and Christmas with an Extra long chapter. But most likely it will be before Christmas and/or maybe just a few days after depending on how busy I am.

**I want to ask a few questions so please read and respond.**

1. Besides this chapter, I am also considering doing a short omake/ short story. If you have any ideas or requests feel free to say so in a PM or Review. Please specify if the story is an AU, same storyline as this one or Canon. If the story is Romance I can do Shounen-ai or a Fem!Ryoma but not anything above T.

2. As a Christmas gift to all readers, I can also do art requests. (Within PoT) If you have anything you'd like, please tell me and if I do it I'll PM you.

**Thank You very much! ^_^ (happy early x-mas)**


	13. Meet The tennis Team, Rikkai!

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY ECHIZEN RYOMA!**

Ah, I must say it before anything else

DISCLAIMER: I don't own PoT! If I did…Saa na?

I'M SO HA-P! School's finally out! MY BEST FRIEND EVERS SHE IS SO FREAKING AWESOME FlameoInstantNoodles got me a REINDEER RYOMA PLUSHIE FOR X-MAS! (WaH! ILOVEYOU!), My sister's back home, and I saw this kid doing an Atobe-Ore-Sama-No-Bigi-Ni-Yoi-Na pose at an intersection today! (like hip cocked and hand in the air and everything!)

MANY, MANY THANKS to all alert/followers, favoriters, and readers and a GIGANTIC THANKS to…

Sachiel Angelo, MintLeafeon, Shizaki Kuro, FrancoiseLaraLapis, a Guest, FrancoiseLaraLapis (again because you gave me clear description/ideas), Shizaki Kuro (yay! You even reviewed my announcement - w -), VenusLove, and Otakugal

For REVIEWING!

Author's Note: **Possible OOC, Please read & review, constructive criticism welcome.**

Warning: Fem! Ryoma and some dirty mouths.

This is Japanese

_These are thoughts_

'_These are calls'_

**This is English**

* * *

As Ryoma left she checked making sure she has her Tennis clothes with her.

"MONKEY KING! FUJI-SENPAI! I'M GONNA LOCK YOU IN IF YOU DON"T HAUL YOUR ARSES OUT NOW!" Ryoma yelled.

Keigo clucked disapprovingly as he shut her phone handing it to her, a smiling Fuji behind him.

"You didn't need to yell Ryoma, ahn. Ore-sama's glorious self is right here." Keigo hmph-ed.

"If I hadn't you and Aniki would have gone on talking for _hours_." Ryoma shot back, scowling.

Keigo flounced ahead-because an Atobe absolutely does** not **stomp-in all his diva like glory as Fuji sauntered out before Ryoma slammed the door.

Before Ryoma could walk away Fuji turned around and said,

"Saa na….Echizen-chan has quite a lot of _interesting_ things, hmm?" Letting his eyes open ever so slightly at '_interesting'_ showing the calculating blue gaze that promised _something_, but before she could figure that out he regained his mask and walked away.

Ryoma could swear he was skipping.

"Wha-…?" Ryoma stood stupefied before remembering that she had to hurry to practice.

_I've discovered a puzzle~…and it's one I'm definitely going to solve. _Was Fuji's last thought as he entered practice right on time.

* * *

Tezuka, Yukimura and Atobe all stood to the side of the courts watching over practice, keeping track of their respective regulars, etc.

So when a green haired bob walked up Tezuka immediately said,

"20 laps, Echizen."

The greenhead visibly frowned at that.

"Now, now, Echizen-chan don't go pouting. It's your very first day and you're late at our club laps will be expected." Yukimura chided lightly.

Ryoma just scowled and went to do the laps.

_I knew I was going to get laps….Oyaji gave me laps whenever I was late even though he was always later than me…but it's Fuji's fault…!...hmph! _

Ryoma gave in since it wasn't really Fuji's fault…. but she was sure he planned it…

After finishing her laps, Ryoma just stood to the side not knowing exactly what to do.

"OCHIBI!~!"

A red haired creature suddenly knocked her down.

_What is this redheaded …thing. Is it a killing device? It seems to be cutting off my air sup-_

Her thoughts stopped due to lack of air.

"Ochibi-chan! Atobe and Fuji were so mean this morning! How come you shut the door this morning~! I'm not a killing device!"

"Eiji! You'r-"

"OCHIBI!"

"EIJI! Get off Echizen-chan, she's not breathing!"

Eiji's eyes suddenly opened and looked at his new human teddy bear. His eyes suddenly watered when he saw that his teddy's eyes were dazed and her face blue.

"WAAAAAHHHH! OIIIISSSHHIIIIIII! What do we dooooo!? Ochibi's deaaaaddddd!"

"Eiji just let go!"

Oishi sweat dropped as he detached the wailing Redhead from the small figure. He let go of his worries and sighed in relief as the small person regained her breathing.

She sat up suddenly and her world spun.

"What the hell?"

"Oh, Echizen-chan, Are you alright!? Eiji! That was dangerous! Echizen could have died! Oh my god, what if she has internal injuries! This is not good! We have to take her to the hospital!"

Eiji saw Ryoma's eyes open and immediately latched on.

"Ochibi! Are you ok!? I'm sorryyyy!"

Ryoma sighed. She was pretty sure the redhead's name was…Kiku….Kiku-something…

"Kikumaru-senpai? Whatcha doin'?" A green eyed boy with messy hair walked up to them.

"Aka-chibi~! I was giving a Ochibi here a welcome hug, Ne Ochibi~"

The Redhead turned to gesture towards Ryoma.

She frowned.

" Not a chibi." She bit out, in a huffy tone.

" Hah! You do realize Kikumaru-senpai calls _me_ 'chibi' and I'm a head taller than you!" Akaya scoffed.

Ryoma huffed and looked away. _Aniki calls me 'Chibisuke' and I don't need to be called 'Ochibi' too._

"Hey! Echizen-chibi! Do ya know how our club works?" She looked up to see Niou, Yagyuu and Marui.

"Iiyaa, senpai-tachi." Ryoma answered. _I suppose that a team with three captains wouldn't work regularly now that I think about it... _

"Alright! Might as well help ya out there, then eh?" Marui said as he blew a bubble.

"First of all you know the three captains, Tezuka, Atobe, and Yukimura-buchou, ne?"

"Hai." Ryoma responded to the question, listening to the elucidation.

"Well, we have three teams within the Tennis club, each with 8 regulars." Niou continued.

Marui had a thoughtful look on his face now.

"Hmm…Hyotei regulars switch around a bit though. The regulars are decided with an inter-school ranking tournament."

Ryoma's face was scrunched slightly in consideration.

"But there's three teams…so…how would that work out in competitions…?"

"For the main competition to Nationals, we select out of about 24-25 people to go in to different matches, since there are only 8 main positions we switch a lot. When there are smaller competitions we can participate in those too." Yagyuu explained.

"Sou…" Ryoma nodded in understanding. "Demo sa, Why are there three teams in the first place?"

"…Well Rikkaidai, Seigaku, and Hyotei are separate in Junior High and they're a fair amount apart with Hyotei and Seigaku in Tokyo, and Rikkai in Kanagawa. But our three school principles are friend's and the elevator High school for all three is Hoshizora Senior High." Yagyuu offered gesturing as if to indicate the school. " Besides the three teams makes it more convenient, and we can participate in more tournaments."

"Ah…" Ryoma merely replied.

"Hey, Echizen, Yuki-buchou said you already met most of the regulars right?" Kirihara cut in.

"Eh….yeah, except for the Rikkai regulars, I do…" She answered slowly.

"Sou…I thought it was strange.."

"Hey, so Echizen-chan you know that the Seigaku Regulars are Tezuka Kunimitsu, Oishi Shuichiro, Kikumaru Eiji, Momoshiro Takeshi, Kaido Kaoru, Inui Sadaharu, Kawamura Takashi and Fuji Syuusuke, ne? A-" Marui was interrupted by Niou.

"And you know that Atobe Keigo, Oshitari Yuushi, Kabaji Munehiro, Akutagawa Jiroh, Hiyoshi Wakashi, Shishido Ryou, Mukahi Gakuto, Ohtori Choutarou, and Taki Haginosuke?"

Akaya proclaimed proudly,

"And the Rikkaidai regulars are Yukimura Seiichi-Buchou, Sanada Genichirou-sempai, Renji Yanagi-sempai, Marui Bunta-sempai, Kuwahara Jackal-sempai, Niou Masaharu-sempai, Yagyuu Hiroshi-sempai, and ME, Rikkai's 2nd year Ace, Kirihara-"

"BAKAYA!" Niou and Marui shouted, pushing his head down and interrupting Kirihara from his gloating.

"OI Sempai!" Kirihara shouted.

Ryoma sighed at her senpai's antics.

* * *

_Intense. Passionate. Powerful._

Ryoma watched as Fuji played a match against Kikumaru.

Fuji Syuusuke's tennis. It was those words that Ryoma thought of as she watched. It was a practice match, nothing more. It was obvious that the close-eyed boy wasn't trying anywhere near as hard as Kikumaru.

_But still, _Ryoma thought _the play is entrancing and enigmatic…bordering seriousness and toying…_

Even if no one else saw it Ryoma noticed that from time to time the cerulean blue eyes opened in moments of seriousness. But they were well hidden, subtle, hiding the strength underneath a façade.

And suddenly she had an urge to play against the enigma.

* * *

_~Class time~_

_-Home Ec.-_

"Alright class! Welcome to your very first Advanced Home Economics class of High School!" A cheery woman with honey brown hair and lilac eyes said.

As the freshman started taking they're seats the teacher did an introduction.

"I'm Hanami Ai-Sensei, please call me either Hanami-sensei or MiAi-sensei* and before you ask it's a nickname some kids made up a few years ago which seems to have stuck, so feel free." She said with a kind smile.

"Wow, our teacher's so cute!" Tomoka whispered-or tried to- to Sakuno and Ryoma.

_Either this teacher is deaf or she's ignoring that. _Ryoma mused. Well, she was pretty sure it was the latter.

"Alright kids, first of all, our first division will be cooking. Since you kids are the advanced class you should at the very least be able to do a basic cake."

…_Crap._ Ryoma thought. _…. Why am I in the advanced class again?_

"So kids, if you haven't figured it out yet today we're going to be making a basic yellow cake." The teacher smiled. "Think of it as your…._ pre-test._ DO WELL, ne! The materials are in front of you, make groups of three, you have the rest of class. Okay START!" She sat down.

-20 minutes later-

"I can't fucking do this!" Ryoma angrily bit out as she sat down, hands crossed, with a frown from _extreme_ frustration.

"Now, now Ryoma-chan, we're in class please don't talk like that…" Sakuno tried to calm the flame of irritation that is Ryoma.

Tomoka just stared before voicing her thoughts.

"Ne, Ryoma-chan, How come you have such a nice lunch but you can't make a simple cake?"

Ryoma frowned (read: pouted).

"It's not my fault. My mother taught me only enough to be able to make my lunch perfectly." She hmph-ed. " I have no idea why I'm in the advanced class."

"Meaning you only know how to make Japanese food…" Sakuno sighed.

"Aaahhhh…well we still have about 40 minutes left… Okay! Ryoma-chan! Today…you're learning how to bake a cake." Tomoka smiled.

* * *

"Sakuno, preheat the oven!" Tomoka requested (read: commanded).

"Alright, Ryoma-chan. First step: Grease and Flour 2 9-inch cake pans… okay, you know how to do that right?" Tomoka asked Ryoma.

"No." Ryoma just deadpanned.

Sweatdropping, Tomoka continued,

"Haa…. Well you do one pan and I'll do the other and just watch me.

"Ok…"

Ryoma watched as she greased the pan. It looked a lot easier than she thought apparently. So she copied while making sure to follow as the other floured too.

"See, that wasn't so hard, ne?" Tomoka smiled at the fact that she was at least doing that well. "Ok, next step: In bowl, combine flour, baking powder, and salt with a wire whisk. Well, that's easy."

"Ryoma-chan, just put in the ingredients in and whisk them." Sakuno smiled.

Ryoma did that and she found that it _was_ a lot easier doing it step-by-step.

As they continued Ryoma's mood improved, much to her two friends relief.

* * *

-(I'm sorry I'm lazy, but I think the actual process of the cake isn't important so we're skipping forward)-

**After School**

Ryoma was happy after her actual _success_ at making a cake. It tasted decent anyway.

So she headed to the tennis courts without a scowl.

She already had her clothes on so she went into the courts.

"ALL TENNIS CLUB MEMBERS LINE UP!" She heard Tezuka announced in his commanding voice, making everybody obey immediately.

As everyone stood in front of the three captains, in order from Regulars to freshmen, Ryoma followed the three freshmen she recognized into the last row.

Yukimura stood in the middle Atobe and Tezuka on either side. The Blue-haired captain had a pleasant smile on his face as he announced,

"Alright minna-san, as you know, Tomorrow is going to be the start of the inter-school ranking tournament. So, if you train hard, as I hope you've been doing, there's once again a chance to get into the regulars. Just a reminder to prepare, so you may go now."

_Ahhh, that's what they mentioned this morning neh? Huuu…._ Ryoma was excited about this.

She followed as everyone filed away to their respective courts, Juniors in court B, Seniors in court C, Regulars in court A and Freshmen in court D.

As she went with the freshmen to start on practice swings. Suddenly tomorrow couldn't seem to get faster. _….Even if the tournaments are tomorrow…I wish it was today! I can't wait to play…_

* * *

Ryoma flopped down onto the silky covered bed, taking a few moments to appreciate the material against her tired limbs.

She flipped onto her side, eyes closed and mind busy.

…_Ah…I can't wait for ranking games tomorrow…I wonder if I'll play against anyone good..?_

_I wonder if coming here was a good idea…it does take a bit of getting used to. No, I suppose I do think that it was good to get away from all that._

_The players here are good, _Ryoma opened her golden orbs and looked up at the ceiling.

_But….But I have to be careful…..if they find out…if they found out either of my secrets…or even both of them….I have to wonder what might happen?_

_Keigo…I'm pretty sure that Keigo knows about me being 'The Prince of Tennis' but I do wonder if he has and idea about HiKaRi..?_

_Hmmm….the most….the most troubling thing…is Fuji-senpai….he's so ambiguous so I can't be sure…but he at the very least knows I HAVE a secret, even if he hasn't had an idea as to what it is …although I doubt he doesn't have one._

Ryoma sighed, slowly stretching.

_Baka, baka, baka! _

… _.Really I must remember to be careful around you, Fuji-senpai._

Ryoma laid there for a while before getting up to walk to one of her bags.

She reached inside and brought out a silver music player and a pair of light blue earbud headphones.

_Might as well listen to some music if it'll calm me down. _

She once again laid on the bed but propped her head against the pillow instead of fully lying down.

As she browsed through the songs, some her own and some from other artists that she liked, she paused as she heard the start of the music.

_How ironic…_ she merely gave a slightly sardonic smile at remembering the overwhelming feeling she had had at her former situation.

She closed her eyes before getting lost in the pounding rhythm of powerful words and notes.

* * *

Fuji Syuusuke had been wandering around for about a half hour now.

He really loved it. To just stroll around, looking at the beautiful buildings and scenery that was held within the school.

He never tired of seeing it no matter how often.

Occasionally he'd snap pictures of the things he found particularly special.

He smiled amused at a bird that repeatedly pecked at some kind of flower that it had found interesting.

His little pastime was even more enjoyable on evenings like this one where it was nice and breezy.

He drifted a bit along the third floor. Although senior regulars were on the first floor, he liked the third since it ad the best view and a nice atmosphere.

As he strolled past the rooms he paused at a door that was ajar. He looked at the number only to recognize it, seeing as he was in that very room, just this morning.

Fuji's eyes cracked open, a sliver of blue could be seen before he closed his eyes with a quiet chuckle.

_Really this girl is so incautious. To leave the door unlocked and this time even leaving the door open?_

He touched his hand to the knob to close it when he heard a soft voice sing. He recognized it immediately. The gentle yet powerful voice was something he had heard twice within the last few days.

_Habata itara modoranai to itte_

_Mezashita no wa aoi aoi ano sora_

Fuji took the digital camera out of his pocket and switched to recording mode. _Oh, I'm sooo glad I got my hands on one of these._ He spoke in his mind while pressing the 'record' button

_"Kanashimi" wa mada oboerarezu _

_"Setsunasa" wa ima tsukami hajimeta_

_Anata e to daku kono kanjou mo _

_Ima "kotoba" ni kawatte iku_

_Michi naru sekai no yume* kara mezamete_

_Kono hane wo hiroge tobitatsu_

_Habata itara modoranai to itte_

_Mezashita no wa shiroi shiroi ano kumo_

_Tsukinuketara mitsukaru to shitte_

_Furikiru hodo aoi aoi ano sora_

_Aoi aoi ano sora_

_Aoi aoi ano sora_

_Aisou sukita you na oto de_

_Sabireta furui mado wa kowareta_

_Miakita kago wa hora sutete iku_

_Furikaeru koto wa mou nai_

_Takanaru kodou ni kokyuu wo azukete**_

_Kono mado wo kette tobitatsu_

_Kakedashitara te ni dekiru to ittte_

_Izanau no wa tooi tooi ano koe_

_Mabushi sugita anata no te mo nigitte_

_Motomeru hodo aoi aoi ano sora_

_Ochite iku to wakatte ita_

_Soredemo hikari wo oi tsudzukete iku yo_

_Habata itara modoranai to ittte_

_Sagashita no wa shiroi shiroi ano kumo_

_Tsukinuketara mitsukaru to shitte_

_Furikiru hodo aoi aoi ano sora_

_Aoi aoi ano sora_

_Aoi aoi ano sora _

_You said that if you could flap your wings_

_You would never come back down _

_You always aimed for that blue, blue sky_

_Still without remembering "sadness"_

_I begin to grasp "pain" _

_When these feelings reach you_

_They will change into "words"_

_As you awaken from a dream _

_In an unknown world _

_Spread your wings and take flight_

_You said that if you would flap your wings_

_You would never come back down _

_You aimed for that white, white cloud _

_You know if you can just make it through_

_You'll find what you seek_

_Keep trying to break free for that blue, blue sky _

_That blue, blue sky_

_That blue, blue sky_

_Using a sound like harsh words_

_You broke the old window that was rusty _

_You got tired of seeing the cage_

_You threw it away and never looked back_

_The pulse that beats quickly _

_Catches my breath _

_Kick this window and take flight_

_You said that if you ran_

_That you can do it _

_That far far voice that calls out to you _

_To take your very radiant hand_

_Just to search for that blue, blue sky _

_I understand if you fall_

_But continue to go after the light_

_You said that if you could flap your wings_

_You would never come back down _

_You search for that white, white cloud_

_You know if you can just make it through_

_You'll find what you seek _

_Keep trying to break free for that blue, blue sky _

_That blue, blue sky_

_That blue, blue sky_

He pressed the 'end' button on the camera before slipping it into his pocket.

_I wonder if God has a mischievous side, for me to have such wonderful luck as to gain yet one more fragment of this enigmatic puzzle so quickly. _

Fuji mused as he quietly crept back to his own dorm room, forgetting all about his original plan.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Ikimono Gakari or Blue Bird

Yes! I managed to get this in just before midnight! Happy Christmas Eve and Happy Birthday Ryo-Chan!


	14. The Ranking Tournament

I AM SOSOSOSOSO SORRY I'M SO LATE. *Sobs* Everything was going smoothly until…THE GAME. I stared at that part thinking, 'Fuck. What am I going to do…' TT A TT and then last/this week I have tests and my drama club audition…*balls up in a corner*

DISCLAIMER: I don't own PoT! If I did I'd be super rich and know _how _to play tennis and I wouldn't need to be on here and- Nay, do I own Blue Bird or Ikimono Gakari.

**Please read: **

**Please, please, please, PLEASE review! I'm trying to make the chapters longer for you so please make me happy and give a short comment in return! TAT I really try to reply to everyone of you and say thanks and everytime I get an alert for a new review it makes me REALLY happy! So Please!**

Thank you very, very, very much to all alert/followers, favoriters, and readers, your opinions would be welcome as well!

SUPER THANKS OF KARU AWESOMENESS to:

FudoYuki, Nispedana, Geminine, JigokuTenshi834, B. kikumaru, Shizaki Kuro, Jury28, and BloodRabbit Sapphira

For reviewing! I love ya guys~!

A/N: **Possible OOC, Please read & review, constructive criticism welcome.**

Warning: Fem! Ryoma and some dirty mouths.

This is Japanese

_These are thoughts (italics will also be used for TV)_

'_These are calls'_

**This is English**

* * *

Fuji Syuusuke reached his dorm room looking very, _very_ pleased. He almost pranced in and he wore an extremely big smile on his pretty face.

So to say that when he came in, it was lucky he didn't have a roommate, otherwise they would've high-tailed it out of Japan ASAP… it was _not _an overstatement.

He walked briskly to his desk searching immediately. He listened to the song he previously recorded a few times before typing the chorus into the search engine.

"Hmmm…. Blue Bird…by HiKaRi…. eh…" Fuji quickly looked over the information and searched the name eager to get some info.

Fuji's eyes widened slightly before a sly smile graced his lips once again.

"Pretty famous…._ HiKaRi is __a __Japanese-American__singer__, __songwriter_. _Very little is known about the idol besides the few pieces of information media has been able to retrieve. Her usual attire is a poufy cap with black and white patterns, a long-sleeved white shirt and a black vest with back pants. She is most well known for mixing Japanese into English and English into Japanese as well as doing this with various other languages these two being most common-_

"Fuji! It's almost time for lights out so you better get to bed!" Oishi interrupted, startling Fuji (but of course he did not show it).

He, Fuji, put his usual expression on before answering.

"Saa… Thank you, Oishi, I almost forgot."

Oishi gave a kind smile back,

"Aa, no problem, Fuji" He closed the door to remind the next room.

"Oh well, I suppose you'll have to wait till tomorrow, HiKaRi~san..." He shut his laptop.

* * *

_Bzz! Bzz! Bzzz!_

A sleeping figure rolled over.

_Bzzz! Bzz! Bzz!_

Ryoma curled into the blankets further, burrowing her head.

_Bzz! Bzz! Bzz!_

"Ugh…."

An annoyed golden eye peered out from under the blankets, looking at the clock.

_4:52 AM_

An eyebrow twitched.

_Bzz! Bzzz! Bzzz!_

A hand slammed onto the poor orange device, lifting it to her ear.

"Aniki. It is _HOURS _until I have to get up. Why the F-"

'_Hey, Ryoma. Who said it was your brother, huh?_ '

Catlike, golden eyes widened a bit before frowning.

"You!?"

* * *

- (Before the call) -

Kevin Smith was a very. …Cheerful person.

He liked to think it was impossible not to be when you were living as wonderfully as he was.

He was winning tennis tournaments up and down the globe, great friends, and earning his own money all at age 16.

He had recently been in Australia, busy training for an upcoming Junior league match.

So when he went walking around the airport, waiting for his flight to start boarding, he did _not_ expect to hear what he did.

Can he really be blamed for spitting out his soda?

" _Well it's amazing isn't it? Such a young one leaving a giant impression on the tennis circuit, no probably the entire world even. That Ryoma Echizen sure sounds like a lot, it's a shame he never came on the show."_

"_Well John, many countries are indeed in an uproar. I believe that boy did some modeling and was a spokesperson for quite a few companies, Fanta being one of them. Not only that, but another very popular teen also took a leave from profession recently. That idol wasn't it? The one that no one seems to know the true identity of?"_

"_Yes, the one who uses HiKaRi as her title right? She never shows her face during her concerts, and no one knows her actual hair color. Not much is known besides her gender. I believe that she had already left the country by the time her manager announced her leave. It was as big an uproar as the Prince's after that."_

"_Hah! Well it's no wonder that this is still going on months later! Two of the biggest idols of the decade- maybe even the century- leaving within a month of each other!?" _

"_They just disappeared. They just left the world in a lurch."_

"_Honestly, the youn-"_

Kevin didn't hear the rest. He stood there for a full five minutes, slack-jawed and eyes wide. He at least closed his mouth when he realized he was getting more than a few odd looks.

"Ryo…." He muttered, almost growing in frustration. He was still a bit shell-shocked at the new revelation….new to him anyway…but it was starting to sink in. He shook his head a bit in an attempt to refresh his mind. He walked (Read: stomped) back to his terminal.

Inside he was a raging, furious, fiery storm.

_Ryomaaaaaa! _He screamed inwardly._ What the hell!? Why didn't she tell me! Why would she do this! What the fuck! It's way too sudden! Did she even tell any of us!? Argh…she's so frustrating! When I see her I'm gunna-_

"Flight 3188 Australia to New York now boarding. I repeat…" The announcement rang from the attendant's mini mic.

Kevin gathered up his suitcase and carry-on, sighing as he trudged his way to the forming line.

He adjusted his sunglasses, and gave a small huff, he needed to call that girl the minute he could.

Handing the woman his ticket, his gaze strayed to the giant window on the side of the building where the wall should be.

…_I wonder if __**they**__ know yet…_

* * *

_-_At ranking matches-

_**( by the way I will not be putting in like all the details of the tournament, or all the matches, only doing the ones that are important.)**_

Ryoma sighed, sitting on the bench. She picked up her water bottle, flicking the top open with her thumb and brought it to her lips before taking a gulp.

_Water's still sorta dull…_

No matter how much she wanted the grape-flavored delicacy under the codename 'Ponta', no matter how _utterly terrible_ your opponent is you _do _need actual water.

She thought back to that morning, ah the memories, how Horio (freshmen are allowed in ranking matches, since Yukimura, Tezuka and most of the regulars were already pretty good by their first year so it seemed fair) gloated for 7 minutes before he actually got in position, how he seemed stunned when he missed the ball because he was talking….how Ryoma beat him in under ten minutes (not counting the first seven)….

And earlier than that too when _he _called, and she had literally gotten the verbal smack down of a lifetime. _Seriously, that guy can match Kaa-san when she's yelling at Oyaji about his porn…_ She held back a shiver.

She'd just finished a game with an un-named Second year and needless to say, Ryoma had beaten him 6-0.

The freshmen frowned a bit. Initially, she had expected the ranking matches to be slightly more…exciting. Letting out a slightly loud breath, she stood up and walked out of the courts for a break before her next game.

_Well, I guess since it's only non-regulars until the last two games it makes sense, but stiillll…._ Whining inwardly, she trudged past spectators that talked under their breaths.

She sat against one of the walls, absentmindedly watching the freshmen trio, Katsuo and Kachiro trying to console yet ignore Horio's constant complaining.

_Ah…I haven't turned in my score…._Feeling a bit apathetic she lugged herself over to Oishi, Jackal and Ohtori who were at the scoreboards.

"Block D, Ryoma Echizen, 6-0"

"Hai, right Echizen-chan…Block D…." Ohtori went to write it down.

"Ah, Echizen. You…. You're playing Akaya right?" Jackal asked from where he sat.

"….Un." Ryoma didn't bother pointing out how her sempai assumed she'd win the next match to play before Kirihara.

"Eh, really?" Oishi looked up. "Oh no, that's not good…You're so small too….Oh my….Why would they do it like this….?"

Ryoma visibly twitched at the _small_ comment.

Nevertheless, she asked.

"Oishi-sempai…what are you talking about?"

But already Oishi was spinning into hysterics, no longer with them, but instead mumbling about, 'Why Tezuka!?' and 'I need to let the nurse know, and a first aid kit would be good to…oh my oh my...'

Jackal sighed. Looking back at the girl, who stared at Oishi and Ohtori who was trying to calm him, a mildly amused expression adorning her face.

"Well anyway, Echizen it would be best for you not to get Akaya to irritated. Be careful not to get hurt."

Ryoma furrowed her eyebrows slightly in confusion.

"…. Haa…."

_Ahhh, whatever that was about I guess I'll find out sooner or later…_

She walked over to another court to see Kaido and Momo stopping in the middle of their match because of an argument. Almost all the spectators looked like they wanted to facepalm. She gave a small snort of amusement at the small mutter of 'Seigaku's Dog and Monkey pair, alright…'

…_. 10 more minutes…. that's enough time I guess…_

And she walked (rather quickly…) to the vending machine, happy flowers floating off her.

* * *

Akaya was mentally panicking. Why, he didn't really know.

He was playing that girl later but he didn't have enough time to decide whether or not he liked her. He just barely talked to her but the others seemed to know her.

The main problem is his _other_ side. It was good against other teams. But this was just ranking matches and part of his team. So usually he'd play depending on who he was playing with.

Really didn't know how to feel about that girl. He didn't really like her too much really but then he'd just met her so...

so...

uh...

His brain wasn't working to well, today and tomorrow and well since he was born but whatever. But again, he was playing her later. Everyone told him she was really good so he supposed he would have to play normally, and he'd seen her play too.

He'd never been in this situation so he didn't really know how to do this. He knew about his _other side_ and although he knew it made him better it also made him play violently as people told him. He had never really been conscious while it happened though.

Ugh, his head hurt. Ah well, he'd just play normally and hope nothing happened.

* * *

-(For the actual match I'll try my best since the match is rather important to the story at a certain level, I apologize beforehand if I fail spectacularly)-

"Ah, wait, wait let's go see match!"

"That's a cool match-up, Echizen against Kirihara eh?"

"Ehhhh, Isn't that bad? Echizen's really small and Kirihara's…you know."

"Hope she doesn't get-Ah! Shhhh…"

Ryoma walked into the court in a good mood. Ponta always makes one happy. It's great like that.

_Where's Kirihara-sempai, I wanna start now~ _

Akaya came in walking straight to the net.

"Ready, chibi?"

A frown.

"Don't call me that."

"Smooth or Rough"

"Smooth"

The racket fell.

"Your serve." Said Akaya, swiftly moving to the other side of the court.

The spectators wanted to sweatdrop at his behavior. He was moving and behaving just like a robot!

"Hai, hai…"

Ryoma dribbled the ball for about 2 minutes straight just to irritate her opponent. Yes, she was in a very good mood.

"Oi, hurry up!"

"Hai…."

Ryoma tossed up the ball, back arched and legs tense. She sprang up exactly at the right moment. Perfect momentum, strength, and execution. A beautiful Twist Serve.

"Twist?" The ball whooshed past Kirihara, unbelievably fast and with hidden strength all in one serve.

"F-fifteen-love!"

Akaya narrowed his eyes. _Keh, so she can do that too…_ _How many professional moves does she know?_

Ryoma scolded herself, in her enjoyment of the match she almost played to her regular playstyle. No. No. NO.

_Bad Ryoma. That is not good. No special techniques. No special moves. Just BASICS. Come on, just imagine this is one of the stupid challenges from Oyaji._

AT that thought Ryoma scowled. She could hear him now teasing her and prodding her shorter shoulders with a rolled up magazine, which if unrolled, was full of offending pictures.

_Maa, maa, Shoujo, You can't play anything other than your regular playstyle? HA! There's NO way you'll beat me at tennis like that. Mada Mada Dana._

Ryoma growled. She was going to burn a few magazines next time she sees him. Because she could. _It's not like Kaa-san would get mad anyway._

She bounced the ball again before throwing it up in a regular serve still impossibly fast and as full of strength as before, but this time Akaya didn't have to figure out how to return it so it was shot back easily; they began a rally.

Nobody used any special moves. It was a plain rally, only the thwack of the racket was heard. Ryoma was completely in control of the flow though. By their fifth game Akaya's patience was at it's limit.

He wasn't used to a kind of game where all one does is rally. And even though she wasn't doing anything special she was winning! Everytime he tried to do something besides a regular return she effectively avoided it.

It was unbelievably frustrating.

Akaya hissed as he went to the baseline. The girl was getting more and more frustrating.

"Ehhhh….What's wrong Kirihara-sempai, can't keep up?" A drawl came from the other side of the court.

_That girl…she….she…She! _He couldn't think. His conscious mind was slipping between reality and the terrifying red that tainted all his surroundings; it only came when he lost control.

Akaya never really liked his Demon Mode. No matter how much stronger, faster, _better,_ it made him, it was still an incredibly terrifying process.

His eyes were beginning to stain that revolting crimson color blocking his senses and making the world diluted and drenched in the sickening shade.

His nerves and adrenaline were racing now, pumping, churning, twisting in the excited manner of wanting everything to be marked. Be ugly just like him.

All he could see was red, Red _RED._

His conscious slipped over the edge, into the abyss.

"I…"

He got up slowly from the crouched position.

"I'll dye you red! YEAHAHAHA!"

* * *

**Akaya's to dramatic. Ryoma's way too in love with Ponta. Why brain, just why.**

**Yeah, so I decided to split it in half since I need to freshen up a bit on Akaya's transformation stuffies. Again, super, super, super sorries about the long wait…The match was really hard for me is why OTL.**

**Edit: Uwah! I forgot! I'm gonna start Replying to review here instead of in PM's so...**

**FudoYuki: **Fufufufu...Yep, he's very interested indeed~ Thank you for Reviewing!

**Nispedana: **I'm gonna respond to all three here. 1. Ah...^^;; I know I'm slowly trying to make them longer...Ah, yes I was having quite some trouble with PoV switching and I'm still rather bad at it...oAo;; Thank you~ 2. Thank you! wahaha I find Ryoma's unconventional thinking cute~ So I cuddle it~ (whatever the heck that means...) Actually I spaced it out on the word doc. but when I posted it came out like that and I don't know why... Sadly I didn't draw it...I wish i could draw that well? TAT Fuji has his own sense of awesome that only really makes sense in Fuji-topia. 3. Ehh? *is confused* fufufufu yep, Monkey Kei-chan shows up in a few more chapters...Thanks for the reviews~!

**Geminine: **Thank you thank you thank you! I know...I'm not good at summaries...orz Anyway thank you for your review~

**JigokuTenshi834: **Evil Fuji's are the most lovable~ I think I sent you a PM already but whatever, it's cuz the different cooking styles and yeah~~ Thank you for the review!

**B. kikumaru: ***huggles* Thank you so much ^^ Fufufufufu...(Fuji evil creepy chuckling) Thanks for the review!

**Shizaki Kuro:** Yay~ We all know Fuji has Alphabetical files in his head FILLED with blackmail on everybody. Ryoma's new so he has to up his stock~ Thank you for the review!

**Jury28: **Thank you very much~ ^^ Thanks for reviewing too. 3

**BloodRabbit Sapphira: **Hehehe Thanks, and also for reviewing~

**Please read and review~**


	15. Ranking Tournament Part 2

Khm-khm. *Clearing throat* CAN I START THIS OFF BY SAYING HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU PEOPLE?

I was afraid to ask for more reviews last chapter, 'cause really I'm deathly afraid of flames. (I'm talking like real flames not strict criticism. Flames are really freaking scary) But I needed reviews so I know how people think it's coming along and such…But all you reviewers are so sweet and nice and glob I need to hug you guys *asdfgh icon face* with my conveniently super uber long arms.

Okay, cheese time is over sorry for boring you.

SUPER THANKS YOU VERY MUCHI to:

FrancoiseLaraLapis, XxxDarkLoversxxX, MintLeafeon, tennisgirl16, Sadie, Shizaki Kuro, Cloud Strife final fantasy VII, sweet-Lia, Yuu, ev, insertnamehere123, Nispedana, JigokuTenshi834, and ! **All review responses are at the bottom of next chapter** (I'm sorry I'm too exhausted right now. ^^;;)** in order to respond to guests and such. ^^**

As well as a big THANK YOU to all alert/followers, favoriters, and readers, your opinions would be welcome as well! I was seriously dying with happiness, all you lovelies~

DISCLAIMER: If I owned Prince of Tennis all the characters would've been a lot prettier in the beginning. Feminine, I guess I dunno. (There's a reason I only really draw Ryoma and Fuji really often)

Dedicated to for getting me a to 100 reviews.

A/N: **Possible OOC, Please read & review, constructive criticisms welcome.**

Warning: Fem! Ryoma and some dirty mouths. Random Japanese.

This is Japanese

_These are thoughts (italics will also be used for TV)_

'_These are calls'_

**This is English **(why is my A/N so long…)

* * *

"I…I'll dye you red! Yeaheheheha!"

Ryoma froze. _Kirihara…his eyes…they…_

A vivid red flooded Akaya's sclera (1), his expression turning into a wicked grin.

Golden eyes widened in disbelief. _My senpai's eyes just __**freaking changed color**__ what the hell?_

Why didn't anyone else react? They just stared on looking unconcerned, or concentrated or _excited._

Like they _knew this would happen._

Once again her eyes enlarged, this time in remembrance. _This. This is what they meant. _

She remembered Jackal's warning to her just an hour or two earlier. The unnamed Juniors' and Seniors' scattered conversations.

"OI, I'm gonna serve!"

"Ah, aa…"

She walked to the receiving spot, uneasy. Never has she been afraid before and she won't be now…and yet…and yet something was off about this.

The only thing she was sure was that this wasn't going to be as easy as she thought.

Ryoma watched him intently, trying to figure out what was going on. The worst thing was to be in the unknown.

_The eyes…The eyes are so unfocused…it's different too…hmm, the iris is narrower? I don't know but…._

The manic glint in his eyes as he turned, the crazed grin…

"Ore wa Omae…" He threw the ball using his knuckles, squeezing it. "Tsubusu yo."

_This is not Kirihara._

He bent backwards leaning back until he was almost perfectly in an 'L' shape.

"Knuckle..SERVE!" He shouted, springing up, his racket thwacked against the neon ball violently.

"Gomenasai….demo, I can't control this serve." He smirked.

She watched the ball utterly shocked, as she knew where it was headed. With bullet-like speed, and a ton of force it bounded into her knee.

She was visibly pushed back, and stumbled. Gritting her teeth together she refused to give any indication of pain. Even as the ball spun rapidly, breaking skin; even though it felt as though the ball was drilling into her bone.

"Fifteen – forty!"

"Hehh…you managed to move your leg at the last second…Very nice, avoiding any vital points, huh?"

She panted slightly, somewhat tired from withholding the pain.

"Kirihara…ugh, why are you playing like this?

"What, no senpai? Gaki… (2)" He spat at her.

Deep re-colored blood oozed down her calf. She cringed inwardly at the feeling of the warm liquid. _How annoying._

He served again, just as violent and unrestrained as before. If the ball had hit her and she couldn't run she'd be cornered.

She bounded after the ball, he couldn't keep aiming at her after all. Swinging the racket with two arms, this time, she struggled returning the ball.

_The ball…his power AND speed increased!? _She flexed her hands, opening and closing.

"Kirihara-_senpai_, I don't know what this 'red-eyes mode' thing is, but I know it's not good for you." Ryoma bit back at him, once again the power increased but she returned it easier this time.

Across the court Akaya scowled.

"Brats should just keep their mouths shut." He hit a power shot straight at her.

It was so fast, she could see it barreling right towards her. She lifted her racket but not in time.

_UGH!_

The ball struck into her face, slashing the skin under her cheekbone.

"A-ano…Game Kirihara 4-4!

"Egh…" The blood trickled slowly down a smooth cheek to her mouth, leaving a bitter salty taste.

Akaya could feel it in his mind, running through his veins, pumping in his heart, burning through his soul.

The dirty desire to hurt, stain the opponent with blood.

He saw the thick red blood staining the girl's lightly tanned skin. He saw the immense look of pain fill the delicate face as the ball passed before it was hidden again.

His eyes widened. _That…_

Engraved in his mind the scrunched eyebrows, clenched teeth, lips pressed together determined not to make a sound.

Soulful golden eyes that reflected the ripping sensation of that one instant. No. It couldn't have hurt that much. It- No way, he didn't do that. He couldn't have. He didn't do it…He-he didn't do it. No, no…no He didn't know.

It wasn't his fault.

_It's not my fault!_

"Eh? What, what? What's going on?"

"What happened to Kirihara?"

"Hah? Why isn't he moving?"

Akaya stood there on the court, seemingly frozen in place. After the ball struck her face, Ryoma's leg faltered and she kneeled on the ground with one knee, a hand clutching another one.

_Ugh, the bleeding is getting the court so dirty…_

She looked up from under the red cap she wore (no white) and saw Kirihara motionless. He just stood staring at her.

_But…something is different about him. The…dangerous intent is lifting…sort of…_

Akaya's eyes were losing the red color, it drained out of the corner of his eyes.

Ryoma stared at him looking at her but not at her eyes. Looking at the cuts that adorned her skin instead.

Suddenly, he gasped. Ryoma raised an eyebrow as he jumped over the net, running to her.

"Oi, Echizen! Are you okay!? What…I.."

Ryoma just stared at him, she did not answer. He wasn't talking to her now.

Akaya's head faced the ground. His spidery bangs covering his face.

"I…I did…Did I do it…?" He asked quietly. The quiet spread throughout the court.

Ryoma continued to look at him, eyes boring through his head. He tilted his face up slightly, just so she could barely see. His expression somewhat resembled a child. A kid who was afraid of getting a scolding.

She smiled slightly at that. _Pff…I knew it….That…that mode isn't the same as this little kid in a 16-year old body._

"Yes." She answered truthfully.

He immediately tried to defend himself.

"I swear! I- I didn't- I it wasn't me…It's not my-!"

She stood up, wincing a little.

"Sou Dayo." She interrupted.

"I- What?"

"You're right. It's not your fault." She continued it simply, brushing away invisible dust.

"Eh?"

"Right. Now, let's continue."

She pushed him lightly indicating for him to cross back over the net.

"Wait- slow down-"

Smirking, she merely said,

"Heh….Kirihara-sempai, I'm gonna cure that devil streak of yours… now. Let's get started."

From outside the court blue eyes flickered before closing.

"Saa…"

_How Exciting._

* * *

Sorry, I know it's short but if I don't post now I probably won't be able to at all. *Bows* Super sorry. SO yes, the Ranking Tournament will be three parts long (I swear next one is the last one) Oh and I know it might seem over dramatic, but Kirihara hitting Fuji to the head caused him to lose his sight temporarily. When I was in Kindergarten I was beamed in the head by three basketballs at the same time and I had bruises but otherwise I was ok. I'm pretty sure Kirihara's whipping that thing pretty darned hard.

(1) Sclera is the white of the eye (I'm pretty sure)

(2) Gaki = Brat

**-For anyone who actually wants to know why the fuck I haven't been updating on schedule and why when I actually updated it ended up being a short piece of crap-**

Ok, guys first off, I've been immensely busy since Saturday (last week). I've had an overload of homework everyday since then. School gets out at 3. Then I have Drama Club at 3:25 until 5:30. My role isn't very big (We're doing Charlotte's web and I have a multi part -Bat/Concessionaire/Photographer) but I have to stay for the whole of practice anyway because we need stand-in's a lot. Our schedule for practice is really crazy and the only day we have everyone is Fridays. Even if I'm not practicing my part or standing in I don't get a very large portion of Homework done anyways. My house is a half hour car ride away (without traffic) so I'm getting home at 6- 6:30 depending on the roads. Homework usually takes 2-4 HOURS. I eat dinner late because my stupid brother doesn't bother to make dinner until it's 9:00 (which I'm supposed to be in bed by) so even though I have to get to sleep by 9 since at parent-teacher conferences my teachers said I was falling asleep in class (tattletales). I'm not even doing that though I'm getting to bed at 12 barely finishing my homework on time. School starts at 7:45 and I just got contacts so I have to get up at 5:00 so I have time to put them in, take a bath, get dressed, and eat breakfast. Then I found out Science Fair Districts is this Tuesday (which my partner didn't bother to tell me) and I haven't signed any forms or worked on our board, so I have to do that and all my other homework tomorrow. I had to do a sleepover at my aunt's house (NO WIFI) and then come back go to Karate, my parent's decide we're going to the movies. Still haven't touched the computer. On wednesday is the first off book rehearsal of Act 1 so I have to know all my lines. Also Wednesday and Thursday Study Hall is being taken by Drama too. So basically, I wrote this in the 30-20 minutes I have in Tuesday and Friday Study Hall and travel time the last two days. The next 4-3 days I'm already sure will be just as hectic if not worse so wish me luck. =A= I still have to catch my sleep up too...TT_TT


	16. Ranking Tournament Part 3

DISCLAIMER: No, no, no, I don't own, PoT, sadlyyyyyyy!

Sorry, my chapters have been kinda short lately guys D: Third quarter is always the worst...*sigh* Hopefully after spring break I'll try to make them longer but I really do work hard on them so bear with me for now, please! I would try to catch up during Spring Break but I'm going on my school's East Coast Trip for ten days with no laptop so I won't be able to do much...Hopefully my parents will get me wifi so I can at least refer to my stories and get some stuff done. (I need to do that a lot)

Thanks to everyone who alerted/followed, favorited, and read. As well as a HUGE thanks to:

animelover4ever69, Yuu, Guest, Erstine 13624, Shizaki Kuro, BloodRabbit Sapphira, YoshiSalamander, FranscoiseLaraLapis, neruo12, HannokiKaen, Nispedana, SasuNaruLuver13, jemma shibuya, and DragonFire Princess!

Thanks so much for all the reviews! **All review responses for chapter 15 + 16 are at the bottom.**

A/N: **Possible OOC, Please read & review, constructive criticisms welcome.**

Warning: Fem! Ryoma and some dirty mouths. Random Japanese.

This is Japanese

_These are thoughts (italics will also be used for TV)_

'_These are calls'_

**This is English**

* * *

"Heh….Kirihara-sempai, I'm gonna cure that devil streak of yours… now. Let's get started."

"Hah…?" He asked confused. _What the heck is Echizen talking about?_

She waved a small hand in a 'shoo' motion,

"Nothing, nothing, hayaku, hayaku." (1)

Kirihara scrunched his face slightly at that. Still he returned to his side of the court.

It went on for hours.

Repeating over and over like a broken record.

Ryoma gained more and more injuries, from bruises to cuts marking her all over.

Kirihara paused more than a couple times, his face gaining a guiltier everytime.

But Ryoma never stopped.

She provoked Kirihara into his Devil mode, winced at the ball that pounded against her skin, but never did she stop putting on that annoying smirk, or stop to make snarky comments.

"Kirihara-senpai wouldn't want to lose to a little girl, would he?" Gold challenged the teal across for the nth time that day. Even with the crimson dripping above the eyelid from her forehead.

"Gh…" Again his eyes started draining from white to red and his eyes dilated with fear.

He trembled, slightly, but still Ryoma could see the small shake and a the lips curled.

She breathed heavily and looked terrible, the smirk seemed out of place.

_I'm getting there._

* * *

And again, he could feel it.

The anger and irritation was creeping up on him again, attacking him when vulnerable, like ice flooding through his veins.

But it was too much. It happened too much. The feeling was too much for him, it was terrifying and he felt like every change was a year from his lifespan.

The guilt overwhelmed him everytime he faced his opponent, seeing the deep red, and pained expression even though it was suppressed.

The bloodied figure of the fragile-looking freshmen, knowing it was he who caused it, and hating that he didn't even have a smidge of control over himself.

He didn't want to do this.

But he didn't know how to stop.

The myriad of feelings would overwhelm him and then the _other one _wouldtake over.

How could he suppress it?

How could he stop?

How could he tame the wild storm that was coming?

"Kirihara!?"

"Oi, what happened?"

He was on the ground now, but he couldn't remember when his knees had buckled.

He could feel the air push against him in a small resistance as he fell forward, he pushed his arms out and his hands reached the somewhat rough surface of the court.

Loud thumping blocked out the noises, the heartbeat filling his ears. His two selves were at war with each other, the whites of his eyes fading and surging with red that was never completely gone, but never filled his whole eye.

And suddenly a small voice cut in, one that had a somewhat masculine sense of confidence, and yet feminine with quiet elegance.

"Kirihara-senpai, just breathe."

His body unconsciously reacted to the words, following what they had said while his mind tried to process both sides of the inner war.

He took in the air in long gulps, like a starved vagrant, gradually getting smaller as he filled his share.

The violent trembling evaporated after awhile, the tremors reducing in force with each inhale.

The bigger amounts of oxygen helped much more than his small and ragged breathing only moments before as it made it's way to his brain, taking it's time.

The air cleared the raging thoughts in his mind pushing them away as they died down.

His vision turned from the bloody mix of color tinted red, to a soft black that slowly got deeper.

His head dropped from his hands with a small thud and the sweet nothingness that followed was very welcome.

* * *

"Hey! Kirihara! What's wrong with him?"

"What's wrong with Bakaya, Sanada-Fukubuchouuuu!"

"Shut up, Marui!"

"Oh dear, does he need to go to the hospital, this is bad…What if he has a brain tumor or something! Oh my god, what if-"

"Maa, maa, you should calm down a bit, Oishi- **BURNING!** KIRIHARA **WHAT, IS, WRONG!?**"

"Fuji!"

"Perhaps we should take him to the nurses office, Shishido-senpai?"

"This is super lame, Kirihara!"

"Oi, Yuushi, what's wrong with the seaweed brat?"

"Mou, Aka-chibi! Wake up, Nya!"

Ryoma inched slowly away from the chaos that was gradually building up around Akaya.

"Senpai-tachi, calm down, he's just sleeping." She sort-of-yelled, once sure she was at a safe distance.

"Hahh? Why's he sleeping?" Momo asked very confused.

"29 percent chance he stayed up playing video games late last night-"

"12 percent he stayed up late the entire last few days and finally reached the limit and-"

"59 percent chance he is just mentally exhausted." The data freaks supplied.

"Sou, sou. Sorede, Jackal and…mm…Yagyuu, would you please carry Kirihara-kun to the nurses office?" Yukimura spoke up.

"Hai, Yukimura-buchou."

"Hai."

Tezuka and Atobe stepped in line with Yukimura.

"Minna! What are you doing standing around, practice is over. First-years put away the balls and nets, everyone else, dismissed!" Tezuka thundered out, making all the other club members hurry to work.

Ryoma stood still, staring hard at the blue-haired captain before hearing the deceptively soft voice from behind.

"Saa…Echizen, you're part of the club too aren't you?" She faced the smiling third-year with an unreadable look, not yet answering.

"…Aa, I'm going now, senpai." She brushed passed him to where the other freshmen were cleaning the courts.

Ryoma held back the shiver she knew would come as the hard blue diamonds revealed themselves, drilling into the back of her head, right where the eyes would be.

* * *

Ryoma walked down the stairs, to the senior's rooms in the Tennis dorm.

Looking for one name in particular, she stopped in front of the door before knocking.

* * *

I'M STILL SORRY FOR THE SHORTINESS, FORGIVE ME PLEASE!

(1) Hayaku = Faster

**~Review Responses~**

**FranscoiseLaraLapis -** (Ch.15) Don't worry about it I know how that is...Ugh I'm goin' through one of those times right now –¬– ugh. (ch.16) Thank you so much! the Akaya vs. Ryoma scene is something I wanted to do since the start of the story so I'm glad I finally got to it. I hope I didn't make it to dramatic though. Thanks I'm gonna need some good luck. Now that some of that stuff is over I feel so winded...Thanks for Reviewing~

**XxxDarkLoversxxX - **(ch.15)I know right? I felt so dorky writing it I stared at it for like 5 minutes before saying 'ya know what, screw it' and posting anyway. Thanks for reviewing!

**MintLeafeon - **(ch.15) Yep, yep, Ryoma's in for a hard time with Demon Aka-chan. Ryo-chan gets through anything pain, or no pain (stolen from...Lady Androgene I think.) You know everytime I find a story, Mint-chi, you have always reviewed! You've read like...EVERYTHING. OoO Thanks for reviewin'~

**tennisgirl16 - **(ch.15)You know, I've never actually tried Grape Fanta. They only seem to sell Fruit Punch Fanta where I live...D: Thanks for the review!

**Shizaki Kuro - **(ch.15) (I'm not even going to talk about how many times I've done that, let's just say, the bags under my eyes are starting to get noticeable.) Lol Fuji's face on a horse? Wow. Perhaps, perhaps...ne? (ch.16) Yay! Ryo-chan! Go! You guys are so nice to meeee TAT I hope it gets better after spring break. *prays* Thanks for both the reviews!

**Cloud Strife final fantasy VII - **(ch.15) I hope I can update regularly soon. I'm a week or so off schedule...Thanks for the review~

**sweet-Lia - **(ch.15)tryin' my bessstttttooooo~ Thanks for the review :)

**Yuu - **(ch.15) It's funny how even though you hate to read them, you can't help but write them...well, he doesn't know yet he's kinda researching and speculating at the moment. He needs hard evidence before he confirms it, cuz that's how Fuji works. (ch.16) I promise to make them longer when I can? I have a tiny writer's block for the first part of ch.18...Thanks for the reviews!

**ev - **(ch.15) ahhh, I'll try...^u^;; Thanks for the review~

**insertnamehere123 - **(ch.15) Un, un, Ryoma of course will probably secretly be surprised, ne...Thanks for the review~!

**JigokuTenshi834 - **(ch.15) THANK YOU *squishes* Thanks really, I'm...ok at writing them as long as I mostly talk about their thoughts. I'm not good at the scoring and stuff, when I'm writing I always seem to forget all that tennis trivia I learned from the show...tsk, tsk. Thanks for the review!

** - **Thank you! Hn...well we both know Ryoma's unpredictable, hm...Thanks for the review and since you were the 100th person to review Ch.16 was dedicated to you :)

**animelover4ever69 - **(ch.16) Yes, very busy indeed. *nod* Thanks and thank you very much for the review!

**Guest - **(ch.16) Thanks lots! You also reviewed my other stories didn't you? I'm guessing only because of the Yukimura thing so, yeah. Thanks lots for the compliment *huggle* Hm, I really want to write a Yukimura x Ryoma fic (probably a BL one since Fem! is rather hard...I dunno if I want to do it again after this story –.–;;) sooner or later. I have a sort-of plot bunny for one, just need to cultivate it more~ Thanks for reviewing!

**Erstine 13624** **-**(ch.16) Thanks and thank you for reviewing~

**BloodRabbit Sapphira - **(ch.16) Kevin-chan ne! ete...thank you? Oh well, thanks for the review!

**YoshiSalamander - **(ch.16) hm...Your name does look rather familiar, I think. *nod* I'm happy you came back to read more then! Let's see six chapters...wah 9 chapters since then! (unless I counted wrong) Thanks for the review!

**neruo12 - **(ch.16) Don't worry, I don't think I'll be abandoning this story anytime soon, since I hate unfinished ones... Thanks for the review!

**HannokiKaen - **(ch.16) You'd think, but no one ever really steps in when he plays canonly so *shrug* Thanks for reviewing!

**SasuNaruLuver13 - **(ch.16) Thanks and Thank you for reviewing! :)

**jemma shibuya - **(ch.16) I'll continue, I'll continue~ Soon is questionable but I try. Thanks for the review!

**DragonFire Princess - **(ch.16) Hmm, I don't know what you mean exactly, but did I do a good job this chapter? By the way, may I have your input on whether my writing style changed without me noticing? It seems different to me, I'm really not too familiar with these things so...well anyway, thanks for the review!


	17. Author's Note

**I'm sorry you may have been tricked into thinking this was an update. SORRY.**

***Hits-self-repeatedly-for-being-an-idiot-and-procr astinating-and-HOLYHELL-I can't-believe-I-haven't-updated-in-over-a-month-al ready-WTF.***

Seriously, guys I'm sorry. TT_TT I think...that the last time I updated was before spring break...or maybe after. Either way around two months ago and boy that makes me feel...sorta shitty.

I just want to say that the reason is a mixture of *I-thought-3rd-quarter-was-bad-4th-quarter-is-wors e* syndrome (that includes but is not limited to: After show drama withdrawal symptoms, FREAKING TEN GAZILLION PROJECTS, lots of homework, RUNNING, The 'Imsick' disease, May Day, basically-everyday-is-torture-and-it-only-gets-wor se-from-here disorder, and so on.)

As well as some on and off writer's block wherein I'm 30% sorta-kinda-maybe-a-little-bit know where I'm going with the next chapter and 20% Why-the-fridge-isn't-my-hand-writing-stuff? and 50% FUCK-WHAT-AM-I-EVEN-DOING.

So yeah, that's why I've been a dry well these past...weeks...ish...

And if anyone's been wondering this isn't discontinued or anything, but the next chapter is gonna be when all my finals stuffs are over.

(Do I leave too many Authors notes? I read stories where the author hasn't updated in months and there's no note, but that freaks me out so I'm making them.)


	18. Tête-à-tête

A/N: Okay, before I begin I'm really, really, REALLY, truly, sorry for such a late update. I know my apologies are getting really repetitive but all I can say is that I'm really sorry.

So, the truth is that after I finished everything I…actually _forgot _parts of the story I had already planned out so I didn't really know how to write next chapter. It took awhile, but then I did some surgery on the story so a few things in future chapters were changed, but overall it's pretty similar. I plan all my stories in my head (which isn't very smart) so it gets tangled sometimes…–.–;;

Oh, also on people not worrying about Ryoma, I probably didn't explain it well and so it's totally my fault but Akaya was in really bad shape internally, as in you could see his pain in his expression where as Ryoma had multiple cuts on her body. In my opinion, internal things are a lot more worrying because you don't know what is going on, so they rushed to Akaya first. The only reason Ryoma went to pick up the balls is Fuji being….I'll explain later.

At any rate it took me quite awhile to actually get this down decently on paper but it's done…so, enjoy!

Thanks to everyone who alerted/followed, favorited, and read. As well as a VERY BIG thanks to:

MintLeafeon, animelover4ever69, DragonFire Princess, Guest 1, Guest 2, etsuki-chan4, FrancoiseLaraLapis, Shizaki Kuro, LunaLightSerenade, BaKuRa Kurama Theif queen, kariza2013, XxxDarkLoversxxX, aspiderlife, melodyofbrokenwings, and Amy Chu 34!

Thanks so much for all the reviews!

Warning: Fem! Ryoma and some dirty mouths, Random Japanese, **Possible OOCness.**

This is Japanese, _These are thoughts (italics will also be used for TV)_, '_These are calls'_, **This is English**

* * *

She sighed a little before knocking, took a few steps back to lean against the railing. Even the girl herself was a bit confused as to why she was doing this exactly…but it couldn't be helped. She simply felt the need to. Just a gut feeling, an instinct…and well…that had never been wrong before…

* * *

/Earlier that evening/

_Yanagi Renji opened the door to the room she had found he shared with Kirihara, the only senior to choose to be dorm mates with a junior._

_A flicker of a smile passed on her face; Yanagi was kind, to look after such a chaotic kouhai._

_He knew what she was here for, as he led her to Kirihara's room then left. Kirihara himself was in the bed near the window, elbow resting on the windowsill, his head lying upon his hand. A troubled expression adorned his face, brows furrowed as though frustrated with something._

_Ryoma calmly sat on the edge of the bed, slightly in awe at how Kirihara didn't notice her in the slightest, absorbed as he was in his thoughts…that is until she bounced on the mattress, earning her a scream of shock._

_She snickered a little, trying to hide it in vain as Kirihara recovered._

"_Geez, Echizen, when the hell did you come in?" He asked, looking at her suspiciously._

"_Yanagi-sempai let me in." She replied simply, still smirking._

_Kirihara frowned slumping back against the headboard. _

"_Keh…well what'd you want then?" He sighed a bit before a devious thought went through his mind. "Don't tell me…ehhhh, was wittle Echwizen-chwan wowwied abwout mwe?" The older boy teased, leering._

_She frowned, before reverting to an unamused look, retorting, "Definitely not." _

_Although this wasn't completely true, it wouldn't do to let him know that, so it was fine._

_It was silent for a minute, but suddenly Kirihara's fists were gripping the sheets hard as he scowled._

_Ryoma stared on calmly as she watched him._

_He glared at her, a clouding mixture of uncontrolled anger, confusion, and others to mixed up to be named. At the same time he looked horribly menacing, and helplessly lost._

"_Why…why did you…what were you trying to do!?" Kirihara didn't understand. He couldn't comprehend why the girl so much smaller forced him through the pain of back and forth…he didn't think it was simply so she could win…but still, he didn't get it._

_Ryoma sighed, leaning back slowly, then sharply meeting Kirihara's glare steadily. _

"_Ne, Kirihara, how long have you had that other side?" The question caught Kirihara off guard and he blinked in surprise._

"_Oi, Echiz-" _

"_Just answer, Sempai."_

"_...Ever since I began playing…" The junior responded reluctantly._

'_Hehhh…' "Well, since you did answer, I guess I should tell you…" Ryoma pretended to think, ribbing the older one._

"_Well, get on with it then!" _

"_Hai, hai…Kirihara-sempai…I'm just going to straight up tell you that that 'Devil' is not good for you."_

_The boy simply stared at her, quite obviously not getting it._

_She ran a hand through her hair, exasperated, "Elaborating, Kirihara-sempai, that mode of yours is only going to ruin you. There isn't much good about it at all and if you continue with it…well from what I see it will impact you very negatively in multiple ways."_

"_O…kay…"_

_A thin eyebrow ticked, frustrated as she was trying to explain._

"_The way I see it, you use that mode to gain some extra power when you're pushed. Despite that it might give you an edge, it also takes away just about all the control you have over yourself. What that mode does, upsets your actual personality and when people get hurt, despite that you know you aren't in control, they do not know and think it's what you mean to do. This, in the long run, cannot be good for your mentality. There's nothing good I see to it besides that small edge, and even then you still lose, am I right?"_

_Kirihara opened his mouth for a retort once, twice, three times, eventually giving up to the truth in her words._

"_So what…I…you're…you're saying I can't use it anymore right…so then why'd you-!"_

"_That's right…but from what I saw, you can't just 'stop' using it." Kirihara made a noise in the back of his throat. It was rather obvious the boy didn't exactly like being talked to in such a manner by his junior._

"_And so, I drew it out on purpose. You noticed didn't you? After awhile…"_

_And Kirihara did notice. Thinking about it, towards the end of the game, he had actually been able to hold the mode back a little._

"…"

"_You've just got to practice. If you can hold it back and create your own style you'll be better than you are now. The current you, relies on that mode too much."_

_Kirihara clenched his fists; he was starting to hate how true everything she said was. She was right…besides the devil mode he didn't have any sort of special technique, like Marui-sempai, Sanada-sempai, or any of the other tennis players for that matter._

_Then there was a small hand on his head, petting his hair…oddly. _

"_Oi, Echizen! What the hell 're you doing?" He asked flush starting to rise on his face. How embarrassing, his kouhai was treating him like a dog!_

"_Maa, Kirihara-senpai was starting to act like a kid, so I'm calming you."_

"_You're calming me…by _petting_ me."_

"_Hai."_

_Kirihara sighed, sweatdrop forming on his head anime style. "Echizen…"_

_The smaller girl simply continued staring at him blankly; head tilted a little in confusion._

"_Nani?"_

_Another sigh. "…Never mind."_

"_Ah, crap, if I don't leave now I won't finish all this tonight…" Ryoma muttered absentmindedly staring at the clock on the nightstand._

"_Hah?"_

"_Nothing, I must be off now, bye senpai." She swiftly stood up, off the bed, dusting imaginary dust off her uniform._

"_Heh?"_

"_Practice makes perfect, or well as close as it gets ne?" She paused a bit, hand already on the doorknob._

"_Hu-?"_

_A soft slamming was heard as she closed the door, leaving as unexpectedly as she came._

* * *

Ryoma steeled herself to knock and begin her 'interrogation' of sorts. She simply couldn't leave the situation as it was, a thought that brought her to walk forward, hand lightly fisted as she rapped her knuckles against the polished oak.

Just seconds later, a taller figure, with a head of blue hair faced her. A look of confusion etched itself, if only slightly, onto the third-year's face.

"Echizen-chan?"

She met his eyes head-on, golden inferno's blazing, "Sorry to disturb you, senpai, but I just wanted to ask you some things…"

* * *

The girl was seated in a brown cushioned chair, part of a coffee table set in the small living area. Long and thin, fingers drummed against her thigh, unsure of how to go about this, unsure if she was even doing the right thing, nor why she even bothered.

The effeminate Captain sat across her, hands posed calmly and politely in his lap.

"Eto…Echizen-chan, not to be rude or anything but light's out _is_ approaching and I'd like to prepare for bed soon…"

"Ah…sure…Yukimura-senpai," She lifted her head from it's downward position, making sure to face him properly, "When…er…when Kirihara…senpai, joined your team, what was your opinion on his…technique?"

"…Kirihara-kun, hm…well, when he first joined he immediately challenged Renji, Genichiro, and I, where he used it first. I must say, I was surprised at it, as I'd never seen anything like it before…but although it did boost his power somewhat he was still nowhere near us-"

Yukimura could have sworn he saw _something_ in the girl's face; just a flicker of it, but it was gone in a millisecond.

"So are you saying you don't care, Yukimura-senpai? You didn't answer my question."

The third-year's eyebrow twitched a little in irritation at the girl's impatience but he continued just as amicably.

"If you'd please _let me finish_, Echizen-chan, you will find my opinion on it, despite the fact that I haven't the slightest idea why you'd want it. So please, _listen._" The captain smiled.

Ryoma across the table, shivered a bit, slightly embarrassed at her rudeness. Her mother would probably scold her for interrupting someone so polite.

"…Sorry."

Yukimura nodded, "In any case, while Kirihara-kun's power is nowhere near our level, it does indeed increase his power, therefore being what he needs to win, no matter how violent. And so, I approve."

Such an answer was something Ryoma had expected and yet, had hoped she was wrong about. The girl hands tightened as she tried to maintain her etiquette, careful with her words.

"Yukimura-senpai, I know that I probably have no position to voice this but…I believe that you are wrong." Yukimura's eyes narrowed and the freshman knew she had to tread even more cautiously. "Eto…Senpai, have you ever played against Kirihara?"

"Yes…I have, but only once before, now that I think about it…" Yukimura said, thrown off a little at the change of topic.

"How long was it?" She questioned, tentativeness coloring her tone.

"Thirteen minutes, 6-0 to me."

"Sou ka…" She looked at him in the eye, standing tall. "Yukimura-senpai…I will tell you now that Kirihara must…no, _will_ stop using this technique from now on. His performance will only deteriorate with the mental stress he goes through under this mode. It doesn't help him at all in the long run."

She could see his eyebrow rise for a moment before he pulled his expression back towards one of calm, despite the slightly narrowed eyes. " And you believe this, why? Not to be rude, but I would think that between me, being his Captain for over a year, and you, a girl who just began High school, I'd know the boy a bit better."

"I'm sorry, but could it be that your eyes were elsewhere during his performance today? I do believe it was rather obvious that his devil mode isn't exactly doing wonders for him." She simply couldn't hold back the sass-touched comment, and as it left her lips she had to try extremely hard to repress a small smirk.

The girl swore a little in her mind as the captain's eyes narrowed further, displaying his anger to be under control but most definitely there. _Wrong move._

Yukimura opened thin lips, but before the calm, ocean-current voice could sound a clear one cut in, slipping through cleanly.

"My, my, Echizen-chan, you really should be more careful with your words when speaking to your seniors, ne~?"

Fuji stood, legs crossed leisurely, leaning against the pale blue walls of the dorm. The lazy smile that lay upon his pale face spoke of mirth and something else, something just a bit more veiled.

"Fuji…what are you-?"

"Nothing, nothing, Yukimura, simply come to signal the light's out to everyone and I just seem to have overheard your conversation." He threw a bright smile in the blue-haired boy's direction while easily walking towards the two.

"Well, _Echizen-chan_ sure is smart, na…" Blue depths flashed for not even a blink before they were gone…but surely, _surely _there. "Figuring out such helpful information about Kirihara is very good of you, hm?"

A slender finger, vaguely cold, traced her cheek for the ghost of a moment.

Golden infernos narrowed at the complex man, devious no doubt, yet depths unknown.

"Fuji, y-" He silenced her with the swiftest glare she'd ever witnessed with ten times the impact, raven lashes, azure orbs, and all.

"However," He stepped back and a most pleasant expression replanted itself on the honey-brunet. "I do believe it's past our bedtime, and so it's time to be off!" Spreading long arms wide, he gestured to the door. Kicking her out of someone else's room in a most seemingly polite way.

Although things seemed unfinished it was true that she had run out of time, and so Ryoma, as it seemed, simply had to give in.

"…Che," A frown bestowed itself on the girl's visage. "Well then, Oyasumi, Fuji, Y-"

Fuji's smile curved itself slightly around the edges, the tiniest of things, but yet managed to distract her.

Her blunt fingers dragged a trail up the side of her uniform skirt, teeth clenching then quickly unclenching.

"Ah…Ah, well see you tomorrow, senpai." Ryoma quickly turned back to the doorway, quickly trying to leave.

"Eh, matte, Echizen-chan. I can't believe I nearly forgot…how are your injuries? We were so caught up in taking care of Kirihara that it seems we forgot about you, many apologies for that."

Her hand froze right above the silver handle of the exit. Barely turning her face back to the two upperclassmen, she answered hastily, "Un, fine, fine…Goodnight."

"Oh that's good then…"

She left with the hard wood door slamming a bit accidentaly behind her, electric blue boring through.

* * *

Ugh, finally finished –A– Again, big sorries at how long this took. (I'm really truly ashamed, it's terrible :^) Ah…also this is unbeta-ed and raw since I finished this after an all-nighter due to ships taking over my mind and caffeine. And I kept watching swimming anime reaction/reviews…¬.¬ I'm really tiredddddddd T^T

So I apologize for all the mistakes. On my sort of changing characterizations (especially Ryoma OTL) I'm fairly sure I have finally solidified their portrayal so I will try my best to make them solid. Also my Fuji seems to have slipped off his previous on-the-fence-ish character and landed in how I usually write my 'normal' Fuji. (as in the way I write him for my other stories)

Sore ja! See ya next time, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and do drop a review if you please!


End file.
